Aventure sur aventure
by monkey.d.maya
Summary: One Piece, Fairy tail, mais aussi Inuyasha, Sakura card captor, et Tara Duncan, un crossover qui va vous faire mourir de rire ! Oubliez le début un peu long... 2ème partie ENFIN en ligne, désolé pour le retard - -
1. première partie

Elle courait. Depuis un bon bout de temps, elle courait. Mais pour échapper à quoi? …Les reflets de la lune illuminaient ses longs cheveux blonds flottants au vent de sa course. Sa mèche blanche brillait et s'enroulait à ses épaules au fil de ses pas. Les étoiles la guidaient mais elle-même ne savait pas où aller. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, exprimant la colère, la peur, la tristesse. Mais que s'était-il passé? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Les derniers mots de sa mère trottinaient dans son esprit ''Cours Tara, cours et ne reviens pas avant que je ne t'aie appelé et si tu ne m'entends plus c'est que je ne serai plus là''. Alors c'est ce qu'elle faisait, elle courait. Depuis combien de temps? Elle l'ignorait. Elle s'arrêterait seulement la fatigue venue, lorsqu'elle tombera de sommeil. A plusieurs moment, elle avait voulu se retourner, demander ce qui se passait, savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait fuir mais jamais elle n'en eu le courage. Elle avait déjà traversé trois villages endormis. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, quelle heure il était mais elle s'en fichait. La peur la faisait bouger comme une marionnette et elle se laissait faire, portée par ce sentiment de vide qui la submergeait peu à peu au fil de son chemin.

Puis, d'un coup, elle trébucha sur une racine, tomba, essaya de se relever, n'y arriva pas puis décida de dormir ici, sur l'herbe mouillée par la rosée du soir. Elle ne du pas attendre bien longtemps pour s'endormir.

Le matin venu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans l'herbe, il n'empêche qu'elle n'était pas non plus chez elle. L'endroit où elle était ne lui disait rien. Après quelques minutes, le souvenir de sa course passée lui revint à l'esprit. Elle essaya de se lever puis une douleur nouvelle naquit dans sa jambe. Tordue de douleur, elle prit l'initiative de se rasseoir sur le bord du lit. Coincée ici, elle décida d'inspecter les lieux. Rien de suspect. Seulement une petite table basse où trônait de nombreuses boites de bandages vides; elle réalisa que les boites avaient étés utilisés pour sa cheville apparemment cassée. Une large fenêtre donnait lieux sur la rue mais elle ne pouvait voir l'extérieur à cause d'épais rideaux. A part cela, rien.

Elle fit vite de se recoucher lorsqu'elle entendit de nombreuses voix qui provenait de derrière la porte:

«D'où vient-elle? 'Disait une voie féminine'

-Nous ne le savons pas, elle n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux… 'Cette fois se fut une voie douce et masculine'

-Sa cheville a bien souffert! Sois elle a fait une mauvaise chute, sois elle a trop fatigué sa cheville!

-Ou les deux …

-Il faut la réveiller! Imagine que ce serai une clandestine qui fuyait la police ou…

-Du calme ma vieille! Je vais la réveiller et te bile pas!»

La jeune fille entendit la porte grincer puis une main vint se poser sur son front…Si elle avait bien compris, ce serait celle du garçon…

«On se réveille…»

Il n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus car elle se releva et le paralysa sur place. C'était en ce genre de circonstance que Tara Duncan maudissait ses réflexes. Elle annula le Petrificus, s'excusa puis une vague de peur s'éleva en elle. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle était sur Terre et que les habitants de cette planète n'avaient pas pour habitude de se faire pétrifier à chaque fois qu'ils touchaient une fille, en particulier les garçons…

Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un Mintus lorsqu'il l'arrêta en lui bloquant les mains et se rapprocha. Tara le prit pour un psychopathe, ce qui est très logique lorsqu'un garçon dont vous ne connaissez même pas le nom s'approche un peu trop prêt, elle dégagea sa main droite, lui mit une baffe puis allait lui lancer un sort d'oublie lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme qui accompagnait celui qui l'approchait trop la regardait avec de grands yeux comme si elle avait été un extraterrestre, ce qui est vraie quand on pense qu'elle vient d'Autremonde à l'origine.

Oups! Voila la seul chose que Tara parvint à dire. La femme, dont les tremblements ne cessaient de la secouer, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Ses yeux sombres se remplir de larmes. Elle avança de quelques pas et… gifla. Le jeune homme qui venait à peine de se relever se retrouva à nouveau plaqué au sol.

«Sale pervers, tu as voulu me tromper en t'attaquant a une pauvre inconnue, blessée en plus. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une crotte de chien.

-Mais elle…elle…elle ma…ma…ma…ma…

-Silence sort de cette maiso…cabane! Travaille et devient quelqu'un!»

Le pauvre garçon (bien qu'il n'a que se qu'il mérite) s'enfuya en rampant. Tara fut stupéfaite de constater que la jeune personne n'avait rien vu par rapport au sort, a son immense soulagement. Elle soupira profondément et tenta de se redresser malgré la douleur qui lui étreignait la jambe. Elle craignait que le fuyard aille raconter sa mésaventure aux voisins. La jeune femme lui fit un tendre sourire et lui tendit une canne de bois.

«Prenez, si vous voulez reprendre votre route, vous en aurez surement besoin. Votre cheville est salement amochée en plus. Mais vous pouvez rester vous reposer se soir, vu votre mine. Attention, si vous restez se sera avec quelques conditions…

-Merci, pour tous ce que vous faites pour moi. Quelles sont ces conditions, je crois qu'un peu de nourriture me fera du bien. Je pense partir dans la soirée alors…

-Donc mes conditions sont que vous me disiez votre nom et que vous me donniez des nouvelles d'Autremonde.»

Un sursaut la paralysa sur place. Cette femme l'avait donc vu… et, de plus, elle savait d'où elle venait… était-ce le même cas pour l'homme? Elle se rassit lorsque le souvenir de la soirée passée la transperça et elle resta là, laissant de petites larmes couler sur ses joues usées par la poussière que lui avait provoquée sa course.

La femme s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prit la main et la consola:

«Peu importe pour le moment, reposez vous, vous me raconterez plus tard… Cela ne presse pas.»

Tara acquiesça puis essuya d'un geste nonchalant les larmes qui coulaient le long de son cou.

La femme partit et elle resta là à réfléchir de la veille.

''Qu'était le réel danger duquel ma mère m'a parlé? Peut être cette femme pourrait me renseigner…Je pense qu'elle a eu des nouvelles d'Autremonde depuis ces dernières années… Et dire que ni Robin ni Fabrice ni Moineau ni Cal ni Fafnir ni… Sylver ne m'ont donné de nouvelle depuis deux ans… Il doit se passer quelque chose…''

Elle prit appuis sur sa canne en bois pour descendre les quelques escaliers qui menait dehors, dans la forêt. Peut-être pas loin d'où elle était tombée. Elle leva la tête puis remarqua qu'il pleuvait… au dessous de la voute qui l'abritait ainsi que la cabane. Ahhhh, franchement, la magie, elle adorait cela! Elle retrouva celle qu'elle cherchait adossée à un arbre. Elle s'approcha puis demanda:

«Savez-vous ce qui se passe sur Autremonde depuis ces deux dernières années?

- Laissez-moi-vous poser une question d'abord.

-Bien allez-y.

-Etes-vous Mademoiselle Tara Duncan?

-Je…et bien…oui.

-Je m'en doutais. C'est vous l'impératrice déchut?

-Et bien oui et non…

-Comment ça?

-Magister a réussi à ressusciter ma mère, à hypnotiser mon frère Jar qui est un des seuls à pouvoir me battre. Magister a prit le trône d'Omois et m'a exilé sur Terre…

-OH mais c'est horrible!

-Mmmm… Quel est votre nom?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Euh… non…»

Elle passa sa main devant son visage en disant:

«Par le VERITUS montre lui qui je suis pour discuter entre amies» et une belle jeune fille aux cheveux bruns longs et bouclés apparue devant Tara qui n'en revenait pas et pleurait, de joie, cette fois ci.

-Moi…Moi…Moineau…»

Elle sauta dans les bras de son amie.

«Qu…Qui était le garçon avec toi…et pourquoi l'a tu chassé?

-Eh bien… Je ne savais pas qui tu étais …Tu avais de la crasse partout… et je n'ai pas utilisé de Réparus de peur que tu sois une humaine … et il t'a reconnu... et on faisait semblant d'être ensembles…

-Moineau …moins vite… Qui était-ce?»La jeune fille brune releva la tête puis répondit:

«Robin.»

Tara sursauta puis demanda:

«Où est-il?

-J'ai bien peur qu'il soit parti a la mine. C'est là qu'il travaille pour qu'on puisse se payer à manger.

-Une mine? Mais…mais…mais de quoi? Elle est où il faut que je m'excuse et …je...je...je...je…je…

- – T O I! C'est une mine d'acier qui sert à faire des bateaux…pirates malheureusement, mais ne t'inquiète pas il va rentrer vite, promis.

-QUOIIIII!ENFIN COMMENT! Mon Robin, Mon chéri est dans une mine de pirates?

-Euh …oui mais ils ne sont pas tous méchants (je crois).»Moineau devint légèrement anxieuse devant la panique de son amie. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise de bois. Elle tira un petit tabouret et se plaça devant Tara.

«Tu vois ici nous sommes sur ce qu'on appelle Grand-Line, mais le mieux serait de tout te raconter depuis le début…

-Grand-Line? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit.

-Normal c'est une partie de la Terre ou personne ne peut s'y rendre sauf …par erreur comme Robin et moi. Je suis même très surprise de voir que tu ais réussi à venir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'est ce lieu précisément?

-Le royaume des pirates. La mer est partout et c'est, à ce qu'on m'a dit, L'ERE des pirates.»

Soudain un grand bruit venant du nord retenti. Des cous de feu. Moineau se redressa brusquement, son visage exprimant un sentiment de terreur. Sa voix ne fit qu'un bruit sourd puis les mots sortirent presque comme un murmure.

« Ils sont revenus. Ils sont à la mine. C'est la fin!»

«GAM GAM BASOOKA!»

«AHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHH c'était quoi ça!»

Tara s'était relevée et hurlait au désastre. La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre était … masculine mais un peu enfantine.

Moineau se releva, prit Tara par le bras et l'emmena avec elle après un rapide Réparus, en courant jusqu'à la fin de la forêt. Elles se retrouvèrent sur le rivage, à côté de l'endroit où sortaient les bateaux.

«OUAAAAA sa fait 2 ans que je vis ici et je ne m'étais jamais rendue conte que j'habitais sur Grand-machin chose et qu'il y avait des bateaux derrière la forêt!

-Le pire est à venir quand IL est là…

-Qui?

…»

Sautant dans les airs, un magnifique ''homme'' dégaina son épée tout aussi belle que lui. Il allait frapper lorsqu'une adolescente aux cheveux noirs qui devait avoir le même age qu'eux hurla:

«COUCHÉ INUYASHA OSWARI!»

Puis, une demi-seconde plus tard, le beau garçon aux oreilles de chien tomba comme écrasé par une force invisible sur un bateau pirate.

Tara en resta bouche bée. Sa tête lui faisait mal lorsqu'elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui. Le garçon à la voix enfantine se pencha depuis son bateau pour voir si l'homme chien avait atteint le fond de la coque. De derrière lui, des voix se firent entendre:

«Je suis sur que si la gamine ne l'avait pas empêché de se battre, j'aurais écrasé moi même sa tête dans l'eau cette fois-ci!

-Ferme-la l'amoureux transi!

-Questa l'homme aux cheveux décolorés!

- Tais-toi cuisinier débile!

-T'cherche la bagare!

-LA FERME!

-Nami chéri m'a frappé j'aime quand tu me frappe Nami chéri!»

Tara se questionnait:

«Qui sont ces pirates débiles!

-L'équipage au Chapeau de paille.

-Hein? euh… Comment?

-Ce sont des pirates qui viennent faire leurs achats tous les mois.

-Et le chien?

-Inuyasha? Il est colérique mais je crois qu'il aime Kagome.

-Kagome?

-Décidament, il faut tout t'apprendre!

-Euh…

-C'est la fille qui l'a arreté tout à l'heure…

…

«AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Luffy attend moi!»

Un magnifique Demi Elfe que Tara connaissait bien apparu sur la côte et le gamin en question l'attrapa avec ses bras élastiques.

Tara hurla (décidément, tout le monde hurle aujourd'hui):

«ROBIN!»

Robin tourna la tête mais n'eu pas le temps de voir Tara car il s'écrasa sur le mat du bateau.

« il faut que je revois la façon de déposer doucement les gens AHHHHHHAHHHHHAHHHHH »

Le garçon pirate était assis en tailleur à côté de Robin à qui il devait manquer une ou deux dents.

Tara, sous le choque, n'arrêtait pas de crier :

« ROBIN ROBIN SA VA ? ROBIN !

-On me parle… ? Aïe…Merci Luffi j'ai cru que j'allai y laisser ma peau… »

L'élégant Robin sans dents se releva puis bateau passa juste à côté de l'endrois où était Tara et Moineau et Tara eu une idée. Elle prit la belle brune par le poignet et sauta.

« Par le SAUTUS pose-nous sur le bateau tel une fleur sur l'eau. »

La belle blonde, qui n'y arrivait décidemment pas avec la magie, atterie en plein sur le pauvre Robin qui perdit encore quelques dents.

« Tara ? Ma belle che t'ai retrouvé !

« Eh ben dis donc ! Ça en fait du monde sur le vogue mery ! HIHI… »L'homme au chapeau de paille s'était relevé et restait là à sourire comme un imbécile.

«Bon, y se passe quoi?»Demanda la belle brune que Tara avait entraînée avec elle sur le bateau.

«Je vous doit des excuses les filles…'dit Robin' Inuyasha et Kagome ont du sentir un fragment de perle car de grandes importations de démons ont eu lieu et ils sont venus… Le grand a l'épée, Inuyasha, a un vrai caractère de chien! Quand je suis arrivé à cause de Moineau… 'Il regarda la belle jeune fille d'un œil méchant'… Il était en train de se disputer avec la marine qui, tu dois le savoir, est la police locale. Il voulait savoir où étaient entreposés les démons mais, voulant garder leur dignité, la marine niait catégoriquement avoir entreposés des démons pitoyables dans leur cachots. Le demi-demon a commencé à s'énerver et il a sortit son épée, magnifique d'ailleurs! , Il a poussé les autorités et a fait sauter le mur jusqu'à tomber sur Luffy qui… volait des côtes de veau…

-Elles étaient délicieuses! J'aime bien la marine, elle a de la bonne bouffe!

-S'étant déjà rencontrés dans le passé, Inuyasha a commencé a grogner et a essayé de trancher Luffy en deux. Celui-ci a sauté sur le vogue mery et, comme je l'ai aidé à s'en tirer et que la marine m'a vue, j'ai lancé un PARALISUS et j'ai sonné les vice-amiraux. N'étant pas suicidaire, j'ai automatiquement sauté sur le bateau.

-Bon, on va amarrer plus loin pour se refaire du stock. C'est bien joli tout ça mais on a plus de bouche à nourrir qu'avant et il faut que je me rachète du papier pour mes cartes… Je n'en ai Nami

- OK Nami chéri

-… Luffy… Usop nous refait sa crise de ''je ne veux pas aller sur cette île''

-Et c'est quoi cette crise? Demanda la belle blonde.

-Oh… Il se roule par terre parce qu'il a peur d'amarrer sur une île en question… ça a commencé quand on a voulu amarrer sur Wiskipic… L'île où on a rencontré la princesse d'Alabasta..

-Ah! Oui! Avec les révolutionnaires! J'ai lu ça dans le journal le jour de mon arrivée! Alors c'est vous l'équipage du Chapeau Du Paille!

-Lui-même… USOP! Dépêche-toi!ON VA AMARER!

-Aaaaaaa…Ma crise elle reprend…

Soudain l'homme aux sourcils en forme d'escargots se retourna vers Tara avec une tête d'abruti (bizarrement ses yeux était en forme de cœur) et dit:

«Quelle joie d'accueillir une si belle jeune fille sur ce bateau, n'est ce pas sexy blonde?

-Euh…

-EH! C'est Ma Tara!

-Tara! Quel doux nom pour une si jolie fille. Pas vrais, sexy blonde?

-Euh…Robin…»

Le pervers se retrouva alors avec une flèche sous les yeux et la jeune fille (qu'il comptait bien séduire) avait des flammes bleues qui lui recouvraient les mains.

«Euh… Je crois que je vais aller préparer le repas.»

Il croisa le regard de Robine et de Nami (mais aussi du reste des personnes présentes sur le navire car la scène n'était pas très discrète…voir pas du tout) et s'exclama avant de rentrer dans sa cuisine:

«Nami-chérie, Robine-d'amour, je ne vous oublie pas. Au revoir sexy blonde.»

Et il disparu en se tortillant comme un idiot (qu'il était)

«Euh...C'était qui cet abruti `demanda Tara dont les poings brillant de magie tremblaient de fureur'

C'est mon cuisinier, hihihi, C'est Sanji, hihihi.

C'est un crétin!

Mais non `rétorqua un homme armé de 3 sabres, aux cheveux verts et à moitié endormit' C'est un pervers.

Tiens, il y a du monde!»

La voix enfantine, provenait d'un petit animal caché derrière une porte. On pouvait voir des petits bois sortir de son chapeau rouge avec une croix blanche. La jeune fille qui accompagnait le démon-chien, toute attendrie par la créature craintive se mit à genoux et lui demanda:

«Qui est tu? Moi, je suis Kagome. Tu es un ourson-cerf ou quoi?

-Non, je suis un renne. Ça se voit puisque j'ai des bois...Non? Je m'appelle Chopper.

-Dis, tu es un médecin. J'ai vu que tu a une crois sur le chapeau. Tu dois être doué pour être sur un bateau pirate.

-Oh non! Ca me fait pas du tout plaisir que tu le remarque, non non.

Malgré ses protestations, il était très facile de voir son gène à sa façon de se dandiner et de rougir. Le démon-chien du nom d'Inuyasha se releva.

«Bon, il y a pas d'éclat de la shikon no tama. On part...

-OSWARI!

-Elle a du répondant! J'aime les femmes fortes.

-Depuis quand le pervers est revenue…

-Tu es cruel sexy blonde.

-C'est quand qu'on bouffe?

-Tais-toi abruti!

-Nami, pourquoi tu me tapes?

-Pense à l'accostage au lieu de te plaindre.

-Mais j'ai faim.

- Je ne veux pas aller sur cette île! Je ne veux pas aller sur cette île! Ma crise reprend.

-Usop, tu es un trouillard.

-Parle pour toi Chopper.

-Pourquoi le renne est sous la table?

-Moineau… Tu vas bien? T'es toute verte…

-J'ai le mal de mer…Je…vais…vomir…

-Oh! Tant de belles femmes sur le même navire. Rien ne peut plus me ravir.

-Et le voila qui fait des rimes. Il me fatigue!

-Ta gueule le cactus!

-On t'a rien demandé cuistot de mes-deux.

- Euh … ne cassez pas Mery.

-Je préfère quand tu as ta crise.

-FAAAAIIIIIM!

- Pitié ne parlez pas de nourriture. Je vais vomir…

-Je vais leurs trancher la tête!

-OSWARI!

-Tu veux un remède pour le mal de mer?

-Merci raton-laveur.

-Je suis un renne! J'ai des bois!

-T'es trop mignon

-Kagome!

-OSWARI!

-ça ne me fait pas plaisir! Non, non!

-Euh… on a un problème…

-Moi je vais faire ma carte.

-Je t'accompagne Nami-chérie.

-Beuh!

-Ah! Elle me vomit sur les pieds…

-Euh… il y a un mec pas net là…

-Sanji je suis ton capitaine! Fait-moi a manger!

-STOP!»

Tara leva les mains en l'air prête à invoquer, Moineau se transforma en bête et Robin prépara une flèche. Leurs regards étaient portés vers le même point:

«Magister»

-Alors! Que dit-on au puissant empereur d'Autremonde?

-C'est qui ce pépé?

Le puissant empereur tel qu'il voulait qu'on l'appelle se pencha en avant avec un petit nuage noir au dessus de la tête.

-Et! C'est marant! Il réagit comme tronche de cake!Hihihihi

-Euh… Luffy… c'est qui ''tronche de cake'' ? demanda ''sexy blonde'' sans cesser de regarder le mage noir avec mépris.

-C'est Foxy Le renard argenté.

Expliqua tranquillement Robine.

-Je vois. Je le reconnais. C'est contre lui que vous avez fait vos premiers défi backfight.

Dit Moineau .

-Donc lui c'est qui ?demanda Choper, caché derrière le mat du bateau.

-C'est Magister. Celui qui a volé le trône de Tara sur notre planète : Autremonde. C'est aussi lui qui l'a obliger à se faire exiler ici sur terre.

-A… Donc on doit lui éclater sa tronche ?

-Luffy… Tu sais… OUAIS SUPER IDEE !

-AHAHAHAHAHA vous croyez vraiment que des gamins dans votre genre peuvent me vaincre !

-Kagome...S'il te plait laisse-moi tuer au moins celui là !

-Euh… Inuyasha…OK VAS Y !

-J'ai une idée !Dès que je dit « nous n'attaquerons pas » on attaque. Ok ? Murmura très fort Usop.

-Euh… sans te décevoir il a tout entendu…

-uuhhhh…pour une fois que je faisait pas le boulet…

-GO !

Alors que tous s'apprêtaient à attaquer Magister, un truc pas net tomba du ciel pour s'écraser droit sur…la tête de Magister qui fut écraser comme une merde par terre.

-Oh je crois que j'ai écrasé quelque chose…Chuis où là ?

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait à bord d'un bateau de pirate et s'écroula une nouvelle fois… mais cette fois si sur le par terre du vogue mery… se tortilla en se tenant le ventre et il était tout vert…

-UN MEDECIN VITE !AH mais…C'est moi le médecin !

Le petit raton laveur…-NON UN RENNE G DES BOIS !… oui pardon… Le petit RENNE … alla voir si l'étranger allait bien lorsqu'il prononça ces mots :

-Bah… je n'irai plus jamais sur un bateau…

-NATSU ! Ça va ?

-J'peux plus tenir ma transformation… Désolé…

-Attend Happy… encore quelques centimètres…

-J'peux….plus….

Et la jeune fille qui avait l'air de vouloir aider le jeune garçon aux cheveux rose tomba…à deux centimètres du navire… en plein dans la mer.

-AHHHHHH elle est tombée y faut aller la chercher !J'y vais !

-Choper attend tu ne peux pas….

PLOUF

-…nager…Bon bah…j'vais le repêcher…

C'est ainsi que le petit….renne, une jeune fille inconnue à grosse poitrine, que fit remarquer sanji, et zoro furent complètement trempé. Quand à Magister…il s'était volatilisé…

Le nuit fut agitée pour Tara qui avait dû dormir par terre ainsi que Inuyasha, Kagome, Moineau, Natsu, Lucy (la fille à ''gros seins'' comme le disait sanji), et Robin car il n'y avait pas assez de hamacs. Malgré l'invitation de sanji à dormir avec lui…elle avait préféré passer la nuit là où elle était. Magister le puisant mage et empereur était venu dans son rêve et elle savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour pouvoir lui parler.

''Tara…Tara…tu m'entends ?…

-Laisse moi tranquille…que me veux-tu… ?

-T'avouer la vérité…

-Hein…euh...comment?

-JE SUIS TON PERE !

-KOOOOOAAAAAAAA ?

-…Mais non !J'rigole ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Enfin bref…,

Le soir où tu as fuit...

Soudain, le souvenir de cette affreuse soirée lui revint en mémoire…Il fallait qu'elle sache…Il fallait malheureusement devoir le laisser continuer…

-continu…

-Les fameux mots que ta mère a prononcés…

''Comment était-il au courant ?…''

-Elle t'a bien dit qu'elle t'appellerait quand tu devras rentrer…n'est ce pas ?

- COMMENT LE SAIS-TU ?

-N'hurle pas petite insolente ! Sache que tu ne l'entendras plus jamais !

-COMMENT ?

-Arrête de crier idiote ! Tu veux savoir ! Et bien tu m'énerve alors voilà : Je l'ai ressuscitée pour qu'elle me revienne et ben tu veux savoir n'est-ce pas ?

Tara hocha la tête péniblement car elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

-JE L'AI ENVOYER MOURIR DANS LES LIMBES DEMONIAQUES POUR QU'ELLE NE VOIT PLUS TON CONARD DE PERE VOILA T'ES CONTENTE ?

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ENFLURE MAMAAAAAAAAAAAN !''

-Tara…Tara… ma belle réveille toi…

Robin, le beau demi-elfe secouait inlassablement sa promise qui n'arrêtait pas d'hurler. Il se demandait si elle allait sortir de sa transe un jour…

Soudain les yeux de la belle blonde s'ouvrirent et elle se redressa trop brusquement pour le pauvre Robin qui se prit un magistral coup de boule et en perdit les dents qui lui restaient. Tara sanglota.

« Ch'est pas prave ma Tara cha fait pas chi mal…

- Non ce n'est pas à cause de ça… MAGISTER JE LE HAIS ! CE MONSTRE A RESSUCITEE MA MERE POUR L'ENVOYER DANS LES LIMBES ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

-Tara ne pleure pas. On trouvera une solution je te le promets…

-AH ! PARCE QUE TU CONNAIS QUELQUE CHOSE QUI PEUT RAMENER UNE AME DES LIMBES TOI !

-J'ai peut-être une idée. »

La voix provenait de Robine. Celle-ci tenait un ENORME livre de cuire rouge.

« Désoler… Je n'ai put m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. Mais si vous chercher un objet alors c'est `la flute des âmes'.

-QUESQUE C'EST ! OU LA TROUVER.

-C'est un instrument qui permet à une âme pure perdu en enfer de retrouver la lumière. Et la où elle se trouve personne ne peut le savoir.

-Ouai, hihihi ! Mais nous, on n'est pas `personne'.

-Alors capitaine ? On part à l'aventure ?

-Ouai ! Mais avant on achète de la bouffe.

-Ok !

-Euh …attendez… pourquoi tout le monde vient ?

-Parce que tout le monde est réveillé.

-Ouai, faisons la fête !

-Il est 3 heure du mat'…

-Mais !

-Inuyasha, aidons-les !

-J'ai pas envi !

-C'est pas une question ! Et puis je sens la présence de la perle.

-Ok, mais je veux plus que tu me dises…

-OSWARI !

-Dit petit, rato…RENNE tu peux faire quelque chose pour les dents de Robin.

-Oui, mais pour l'instant je dois m'occuper de Moineau et du garçon aux cheveux rose. Ils ne supportent pas le bateau.

-On avait remarqué.

-Merci, pour tout ce que vous faites. Vous m'aidait même si vous ne me connaissait pas, sa me touche.

-Les potes de mes potes sont mes potes donc c'est normal.

-Non, on va encore voir des gents bizarres.

-Courage Usopp.

-Nous aussi on va vous aider. Natsu, Moi et Happy on est en mission mais ils comprendront.

-Oh, comme tu est gentil belle-Lucy. Oh mais il y a aussi sexy-blonde, Nami-chérie, Robine d'amour et ma perle rare (Kagome). Mais où est mon petit poussin (Moineau)

-Sanji! Manger, manger !

-Euh, île en vue !

-Ouai, faisons la fête ! »

Tout le monde alla sur le pont pour voir l'île en question. Ils accostèrent et aussitôt les malades bondirent du bateau pour rejoindre la terre FERME.

« Bon… on sait où passer le reste de la nuit. »

Soudain une étrange jeune fille portant des vêtements SUPER CLASSES traversa le ciel sur un bâton rose, ailés. Ils se posèrent sur l'île où Natsu et Moineau se roulaient, heureux de ne plus avoir a faire au tangage de Mery.

-Mais c'est qui elle ?demanda Natsu décidé à faire durer ce bon moment pendant lequel il n'était tout simplement pas obligé de voyager.

-On s'en fout !Ce fut à Moineau de lui répondre, elle qui n'avait pas encore relevé la tête, bien grave erreur car elle se dirigeai directement où l'angélique Sakura était en train de se poser.

-Tiens, on me donne la place d'honneur, j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un canapé !

-C'est pas un canapé, c'est ma tête idiote !

-Oh…Excuse moi, je ne t' avais pas vu…

-Ouais ouais…

-MOINEAU ! C'EST QUI ELLE ?

-Tara… arrête d'hurler !Je suis a à peine 2 mètres de toi !

-EXCUse moi…C'est LE contre ChoC DU RêVE !

-AHAHAHAH…On dirai qu'elle mue…(Natsu c'était relevé et regardait Tara comme si elle s'était transformée en animal bizarre…)

-Mmmm…Par le transformus que comme tes cheveux de

rose tu soit pour ne plus te moquer de moi !

Dans les quelques secondes qui vinrent, il y eu un pouf et un petit cochon rose se tenait là où était précédemment Natsu.

-C'est drôle elle n'a même pas muée lorsqu'elle a prononcé son sort !

-Tais toi ou il y aura un petit cactus vert à la place du grand manieur de sabre Zorro Roronoa !

Puis elle se tourna vers Sakura qui leur expliqua qu'elle était une chercheuse des cartes de clow et qu'elle venait de capturer un instrument bien étrange…

-Je l'ai acheté sois disant parc'que sa menait aux limbes mais cet objet ne vaut rien …Je crois que je vais m'en débarrasser…

Aussi dit, elle prit l'objet et fit mine de l'envoyer très loin derrière elle mais l'objet n'atterrit qu'à 3 mètres, le temps que l'objet sois lancé, tous eurent le temps de pousser un grand :NNNOOOOOOOONNNNN !

Robine alla la chercher, surprise qu'il n'y aie même pas une éraflure puis l'examina , elle reconnu bel et bien la flûte des âmes qui avait fait le sujet de leur discussions quelques instants au paravent. Tara fut tentée de souffler dedans en pensant très fort à sa mère comme Robine lui avait prescrit et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La flûte fit sortir d'elle un son cassé puis une musique mélodieuse et une pause se fit. Quelques instants plus tard, Tara , qui continuait de souffler dans l'objet qui n'émettait plus aucun bruit , fut surprise par une sorte de déchirure dans le ciel puis une musique étrange se fit entendre…

Mais avant que Tara n'ait eu le tant de protester ,la musique changea et la déchirure disparut

-Mmmm…C'est bizarre (pensa le démon chien)…Je connais cette musique…J'me souviens ATTENTION NE RESPIREZ Pas…

Tous s'endormirent, Tara lâcha la flûte et celle-ci se mit à faire de la musique toute seule et une voix sortit de l'instrument tandis que tous étaient évanouis… La belle flûte dorée n'avait dès lors plus le son d'une flûte mais la voix triste d'une femme coincée à jamais dans ce qui aiderait Luffy, Tara, Natsu, leurs amis et Sakura qui était venue…On ne sait pas trop pourquoi…Dès qu'il furent à peu près en état de penser mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore ouvrir les yeux, une musique beaucoup moins douce les intriguèrent. Plutôt deux…Cela les intrigua au plus haut point…

Où étaient –ils ?

Tara, prise d'un immense pressentiment voulu se convaincre qu'ils étaient dans les limbes mais c'était plus fort que ça…Tout le monde, étant bien conscients qu'ils devaient être à l'endroit dont sexy blonde avait pensé en soufflant (à part Luffy, qui lui ne pensait qu'à des gâteaux à la crème, des homards géants et des cochons à la broche…D'ailleurs, pensait-il, le petit Natsu doit être très appétissant…) mais personnes n'en était bien sûr étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, pas ouvrir les yeux et ils avaient l'impression d'être pris à leur propre piège…

Tous étaient en état de sommeil profond mais, Robin, étant trop anxieux, se leva brusquement n'ayant pour seul but de veiller sur sa bien aimée.

- Recouche-toi… J'aimerai pas que tout ce que j'ai fait ne serve à rien…

-Hein ? ''Le demi-Elfe essaya de se retourner mais une étrange douleur l'assailli de toutes parts. Il ne su pas qui lui avait parlé car il retomba. Il était sûr que c'était une jeune femme mais il n'eu plus le temps d'y penser car il retomba dans les pommes…

Une demi-heure plus tard, ou c'était tout comme, il se reréveilla au milieu d'une foule de…d'amis qui le regardait s'asseoir. Il regarda, regarda mais ne vit aucune belle blonde aux pouvoirs surnaturels…par contre, une jeune personne l'intrigua…n'était-ce pas la fille qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure ?... Mon Dieu ce qu'elle était belle ! Elle avait des bottes de fourrures, de belles jambes fines, un short de fourrure et un T-shirt lui aussi en fourrure crème, qui laissait voir son nombril. Elle avait les bras croisés et le regardait en souriant. Elle avait de belles pommettes, des yeux bleus ciel et de longs et épais cheveux blancs …et… bizarrement de petites oreilles semblables à celles d'Inuyasha… Il dut ce rappeler à deux fois qu'il avait déjà une promise car ses gènes d'Elfe lui jouait des tours (mais quel pervers ! ^o^) D'ailleurs, ça l'inquiétait…où était Tara ? et qui était la bombe qu'il avait devant les yeux ? Il allait poser des questions lorsqu'il se retourna et vit Luffy se relever tout doucement en gémissant… Il allait l'aider lorsque le pirate écarquilla les yeux comme si il voulait les faire sortir…il regardait la jeune fille…lorsque tout d'un coup, il poussa un hurlement.

-MAYA ! QUESQUE TU FICHE ICI !

La jeune fille ria, s'approcha , prit sa tête entre ses mains et…l'embrassa…

Tout le monde (à part bien sûr l'équipage du chapeau de paille qui connaissait bien évidemment la petite Maya) était bouche bée… mais quand je dit bouche bée, c'était à s'en arracher la mâchoire !

Lorsqu'elle lâcha Luffy, elle ria encore devant l'étonnement de tout le monde et aida le jeune pirate à se relever.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle en souriant. Je ne savait pas que l'équipage au chapeau de paille s'était agrandie… pourtant ça fait pas longtemps que j'ai du rester à la maison !

-Tu as beaucoup mincie ! dit Sanji en se tortillant dans tous les sens avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

-Pas touche !Elle est à moi !

Dit Luffy en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle tira la langue gentiment au cuisinier puis lui dit :

-Triple andouille ! Tu sais très bien se qui m'a obligé à partir ! D'ailleurs j'aimerai vous présenter la cause de mes douleurs et de mon énorme ventre.

Elle dit la dernière phrase en caressant son ventre pourtant si mince…

-Viens mon cœur.

De l'ombre sortit un magnifique chien pas plus grand qu'un cocker.

-OH un chien !

Dit Luffy bouche bée et heureux comme un enfant qui reçoit le cadeau de Noël qu'il avait commandé . Le chien, visiblement paniqué, commença à montrer les dents et grogner. Maya le prit dans ces bras et commença à lui caresser le dos.

-N'est pas peur mon chéri… Reprend ta forme humaine…

Elle avait chuchoté tout cela à l'oreille du petit chien qui fut immédiatement enveloppé d'une puissante lumière et à la place du chien se retrouva le même chien mais en 20 fois plus gros et grand…Maya fut obligée de le lâcher.

-Non mon chéri ! Ai confiance ! ''Le chien la regarda avec de magnifiques yeux scintillants puis la lumière le renveloppa puis apparu un mignon petit garçon aux oreilles de chien, aux cheveux aussi blanc que sa mère et il rigolait comme un idiot (ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?)

-OUA !LE PETIT CHIEN S'EST TRANSFORME EN PTIT BONHOMME !

-Luffy… c'est ton fils…Kyo…

-OUA ! un fils !

Le petit garçon se dégagea des bras de Maya pour aller directement dans ceux de son père. Luffy le prit dans ses bras.

- !

Ils avez hurlé tout les deux en même temps et tout le monde éclata de rire.

-C'est bien le fils à son père celui la ! Le blem c'est qu'y a pas de cuisine ! ''Le cuistot venait de prendre la parole en allumant une cigarette.

-Eh mais t'es qui toi ?

Inuyasha venait de se réveiller et Kagome l'aidait à tenir debout.

Les deux seules personnes avec des oreilles de chien se dévisagèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un magnifique personnage avec une petite lune sur le front pose sa main sur l'épaule de la demi démone.

-Tiens, Inuyasha…

-Quoi t'as un problème ?

-Je dirai plutôt que je suis déçu de devoir te parler…

-Eh ben me parle pas alors !

-Il se trouve que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-J'm' en fiche de se que tu dis !

-Inuyasha OSWARI ! Laisse le parler.

-Aïe… Pfff… Parle…

-Notre père m'a donné quelque chose avant sa mort que je n'avais le droit de dévoilé à personne.

-Bah tais toi alors…

-Inuyasha…OSW

-…C'est bon j'écoute…

-Il m'a dit que je n'aurai le droit de te la montrer que lorsqu'elle aurait au moins 20 ans.

-Mmmm…Et alors, cette chose à 20 ans ?

-Oui et voici …ta sœur…

-QUOI ! J'AI UNE SŒUR !

-QUOI ! J'AI UN FRERE !

Le frère et la sœur se dévisagèrent puis se sourirent.

-Enfin quelqu'un de la famille que je vais supporté ! avait dit Inuyasha l'air soulagé.

-Pf. ''Sesshomaru (car tout le monde avait compris que ce garçon beau ne pouvait être que lui !) se retourna'' Je crois que je vais y aller. Mon travail est terminé !

-…Sesshomaru…

-Mmm…

Maya se jeta dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Bon…J'y vais… ''Il se tourna vers son frère''…Si il lui arrive quoi que ce sois par ta faute ça va chauffer ! Pigé ?

-Pfeh…

Puis il disparu dans un portail invisible.

-Oua !Je savais que Sessho était ton frère mais pas de ce fanatique colérique… !

Zorro venait de manifester sa présence comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

-Quoi, t'a un problème cactus !

-OSWARI !

POUF

-Quesque vous avez tous contre moi aujourd'hui !

Tous le monde riait aux éclats (à part Kyo et Luffy qui avait manifestement trouvé quelque chose à manger… Que ça soit comestible ou non…Car ça avait une drôle tête…).

Maya s'approcha d'Inuyasha et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à ce relever. Il la prit négligemment , apparemment vexé d'être aider par une fille ( Quel sexiste ! -) car il avait les pommettes légèrement rouges et un air contrarié mais il parvint quand même à lui sourire (quand même ! ^-^)

Après s'être relevé et épousseter le corps, il demanda :

-Au fait, on est où ici ?

Question qu'apparemment tout le monde se posait…

-En fait… c'est long à raconter… »

Il était vrai que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était euh….. Louche ! Mais vraiment vraiment vraiment très très louche ! Si louche que Robine avait des frissons d'horreurs rien qu'à voir le paysage. Nami demanda alors à Maya :

«Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il y a des petits poneys roses qui volent et mangent les arcs-en-ciel.

-Voilà le problème en fait. On est entre deux mondes. Celui où l'on vit et celui de Magister. Et si on veut s'en sortir il faut trouver les portes... Luffy tu peux aller chercher Kyo avant qu'il ne mange un poney ?

-J'y vais. Kyo, tu partage avec papa!

-Ils vont vraiment manger cette adorable créature ? demanda Moineau toute déboussolé.

-J'en ai bien peur… répondit Nami dépitée »

Scrutant ce paysage sorti tout droit du royaume d'une petite fille de 5 ou 6 ans on pouvait apercevoir des dizaines de petits chevaux couleur arc-en-ciel volant dans un ciel rose bonbon, Luffy et Kyo couraient après un poney et des petits papillons dorés qui semblait être les crottes des animaux. Tout, absolument tout était rose : les nuages, l'herbe, les arbres, les fleurs et même les 2 portes dont une sans dessin et l'autre avec d'adorables pendus, bêtes égorgés ou de magnifiques démons gisant comme des chats crevés sur une route.

« Mmm ! fit Robin Je sais pas du tout pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que la porte avec les dessins est celle qui mène au royaume de Magister.

-Bien joué ! s'exclama Maya impressionnée

-Ouah ! T'as des dons de divination ?demanda Lucy pleine d'admiration

-Euh non… c'est juste un mec prévisible. Tara doit surement être là bas.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Acquiesça Nami il faudrait trouver un moyen de l'ouvr…

-BONJOUR BONJOUR adorrrrrables aventuriers !

-T'es qui toi?

-Je suis le gardien de mes amis les poneys. Si nous jouions tous à cacheu-cacheu pour fêter votre arrivée dans la vallée de la joie !

-T'as pas fumée que de l'herbe… ou alors la rose est pire.

-Oh ! Êtes-vous déjà venu ?

- Non mais on ne pense pas revenir !

Ah ! Bon pourquoi ça ? Ici ou voit la vie en ROOOOSEEEUUUUU !

-Il y a de la barbe-à-papa ? demanda Chopper.

-Bien sur ! Il y a tous se que vous voulez.

-A manger ?

-EVIDEMENT ! Allllllons boire de la tisane avant de manger des petits gâteau et d'aller jouer au loup agrou-agrou!

-ALLONS-Y ! »

S'était écrier en même temps Luffy, Kyo, Chopper, Sakura, Usopp et Natsu. Mais la seul chose qu'ils recevèrent fut des énormes bosses et un atroce mal de crâne a cause d'un coup de point de Nami. Le seul a y échapper fut Kyo.

« On n'a pas le temps de jouer partons chercher cette clef ! »

Nami attrapa les 5 grands enfants et tous s'en allèrent gaiement. Lorsque soudain, apparue au loin une fille d'à peine 1m20, coursée par une horde de poneys en furies. Elle se cacha derrière Zorro et les créatures colériques à la vue de ceux qui les avaient poursuivis plus tôt (Luffy et Kyo) se stoppèrent et partir plus vite dans l'autre sens. La jeune fille écarta ses cheveux bleus qui lui cachaient le visage et sourit à ses sauveurs. Elle avait aussi de grands yeux verts et une auréole flottait au dessus de sa tête.

« Je vous dois une fière chandelle ! dit-elle d'une voix enfantine en lissant les pans de sa tunique sales bêtes me poursuivait depuis une demi heure. Mais permettez moi de me présenter. Je suis Tomoro Pyra (nom venant de grooPY et de taRA) enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-Oua !C'est un lutin en chocolat ? en pâte d'amande ?

-Euh Luffy…désolé de te décevoir mon cœur mais elle ne se mange pas…

-O…

-Ils contaient vraiment me manger ?

-Qui ? Kyo et Luffy ? ben sa dépendais si tu étais mangeable…

-BRRRRR ( frisson)

-Ta déjà entendu parler d'une clef pour ouvrir ces portes ?

-Une clef ? Vous parlez de cette clef ?

La petite lutine sortit une petite clef de sous son jupon pour la donner à ses ''nouveau amis''.

Puis d'un coup, le gardien des poney sortit de l'ombre, prit la clef puis parti en courant.

-Eh ! Ma clef !

-J'm'en occupe. ''dit Natsu décidément vexé de n'être pas apparu récemment, le sort venant de céder.

Il couru après le fugitif, lança une flamme qui brûla un bout de bras du gardien des poney qui, lui, lâcha immédiatement la clef mais, il n'eu pas le temps de la récupérer car Natsu était déjà dessus et celui-ci en profita pour brûler un bout de pied du vilain pas beau.

-Je l'ai !

-GAM GAM FILET !

Les bras de Luffy vinrent faire un filet autour du voleur beubeu. Maya s'approcha.

-Quesque vous nous voulez !

-Il m'a payé !Il m'a payé !

-Qui ?

-Le grand méchant tout plein !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a donné et quel était le marché ?

-Je… Il m'a promis qu'on allait joué à cacheu-cacheu… Vous savez, j'ai tellement peu de visiteur…

-Et que voulait t'il en échange ?

-Eh bien… Il voulais que vous ne trouviez jamais la clef…

-Tu peux le lâcher Luffy. ''dit Maya en souriant à son promis''

Les bras de Luffy s'enlevèrent du corps du vieux pépé naïf et tous s'avancèrent vers la porte .

Sakura tourna la clef dans la serrure (et oui, faut bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose…).Ils allèrent entrer lorsque le papi leur cria :

-Il m'a aussi fait truquer les portes ! TROP TARD ! C'EST QUI QU'AURA SA PARTIE DE CACHEU-CACHEU ? EH BEN C'ES MOI ! NANANANANERE !

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de reculer car ils étaient déjà entrer dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le paysage défila devant eux comme un film mit à la vitesse maximum. Puis…

-ALERTE ALERTE INTRU DANS L'ENCEINTE DE LA PRISON !

-La …prison… ? Sakura et Tomoro se tenaient l'une à l'autre visiblement terrorisée…

-Où sommes nous encore atterris ? demanda Nami avec colère.

-DEPLOYEZ TOUTE LES TROUPES ET CHANGEZ LES CONDAMNES A MORT SESSHOMARHU YASHA ET ACE PORTGACE DANS DES CELLULES PLUS SURES …

-HEIN !Sesshomaru et ton frère sont ici ? dit Maya en se tournant vers Luffy Je viens de quitter mon frèr peine 10 minutes !

-J'en sais rien cria Luffy pour couvrir le tumulte et … apparemment y sont condamnés à mort !

-Y faut qu'on les sortes de là…Si on arrive à SE sortir de là ! avait répliqué Zoro.

-C'est pas possible ! Depuis que je suis avec cet équipage débile y nous arrive que des conneries ! C'est de votre faute, bande d'idiot !

-INUYASHA… OSWARI !

POUF…en moins d'une seconde, le demi-démon c'était retrouvé à terre.

-Ya un couloir là, courrons ! avait proposé Lucy.

Ils entendirent les bruits de pas des soldats et se mirent à courir dans la direction indiquée.

Ils descendirent tous les escaliers pour se retrouver en face d'une prison où se trouvaient Sesshomaru et Ace.

-Tiens… Que font-ils là ? Ils n'étaient pas sensé être dans une prison plus sûre ?

-Y ont peut-être pas eux le temps… En plus, ça nous arrange !

Avait dit Usop, visiblement rassuré à l'idée de pouvoir quitter cette endroit trop étrange pour lui.

-J'vais les libérer grâce à ma nouvelle attaque !

Luffy s'approcha des cages, se mordit le pouce, souffla dans celui-ci puis son bras devint immense. Il frappa les barreaux de la prison qui cassèrent sous le poids de l'attaque. Un petit nuage se forma et Luffy apparu, visiblement plus petit de 20 centimètres.

Les deux condamnés s'approchèrent d'eux…

Sesshomaru attrapa Maya par le col.

-REGARDE CE QUI M'ARRIVE A CAUSE DE TOI ! SI TU N'AVAIS JAMAIS AIME CE VAURIEN JE NE SERAI PAS ICI !

-Sess…Sess…Sesshomaru… Je…Calme toi… Je…

-TU N'AS RIEN A DIRE !TU FAIS HONTE A LA FAMILLE !

Puis, Maya regarda attentivement les yeux de son frère et écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

Puis, elle lui administra une baffe monumental.

-QU'AS TU FAIS DE MON FRERE MONSTRE !

-De quoi tu parle petite idiote !

-Oua…Ta peau est glacée…

-C'est à cause de l'atmosphère de cette prison !

-Non… Le vrai Sesshomaru a les yeux jaune comme Maya et moi ! avait répliqué Inuyasha qui ne reconnaissais évidemment pas son frère.

-Ces pirates vous ont rendu fou ma parole !

-ARG !

Ace venait de prendre Luffy par la gorge et le menaçait avec un couteau de granite marin.

-LUFFY ! Mais c'est pas possible ! … Méfiez vous, ce ne sont pas les vrais !

Ceci dit, Maya se précipita sur ''Ace'' et lui donna un de ces coup de pieds dont n'importe quel garçon se souviendrai toute sa vie ( On imagine bien où…)

Zoro sorti ses épées et partis se battre contre Sesshomaru qui avait décidé d'attraper sa ''sœur'' pour la tuer.

Nami et Usop restaient en arrière mais attaquaient tout de même.

Chopper essayait de retirer Ace du corps de Luffy, en vain.

Sanji cherchaient une sortie et aidait de temps en temps Maya qui avait un peu de mal contre Sesshomaru qui l'avait rattrapé.

Robin lisait les ponyglifes sur les murs de la prison.

Inuyasha et Kagome aidaient Chopper qui avait réussi à éloigner le couteau du cou de leur capitaine.

Sakura c'était transformée en ''fée'' et tapait sur des cartes avec son bâton pour faire venir des esprit pour venir en aide aux créatures que Lucy faisait venir avec des clefs pour combattre Sesshomaru .

Natsu lançait des flammes sur les deux ennemis avec des techniques plus ou moins améliorées et efficaces.

Tomoro, elle lançait des incantations contre un peu tout les ennemis.

Et Kyo se transforma en gros chien pour se battre contre ses oncles.

Tout ce passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que le couteau fasse une énorme écorchure sur le pied de Luffy, qui essayait de se battre. Il s'effondra à terre avec un bruit de rocher. Tout le monde se figea.

Tomoro hurla. Maya s'approcha comme un zombie du corps de son bien aimé. Pris son poux, appela Choper et lui fit une tente avec un peu de magie pour qu'il puisse le soigner et elle demanda aussi à Kyo d'aller l'aider pour qu'il ne sois pas blessé.

Elle se releva. Regarda Ace. Puis d'un coup, elle montra les croc et lui lança un regard noir à faire pleurer le plus gros colosses du monde. Sans prévenir elle s'élança sur le meurtrier et essaya de lui arracher la gorge. Il l'évita de peu et réussi à lui entailler le bras. Elle hurla puis repartit à l'assaut avec toujours le même air démoniaque et déterminé. Quand au faux Sesshomaru, il était à moitié mort et ligoté. De lui sortait du sang bleu.

-. Pourquoi il saignait bleu le gugus ?… demanda Sakura de maniere expressive

-Onzgarabath, c'était vraiment glauque.déclara Moineau affligée

-Le plus glauque , c'est tes expressions Autremondiennes Lucy en dépoussiérant sa jupe

-Tu veux que je t'aide tu as un peux de sable sur les euh sur l'arrière de la Sanji en se trémoussantJe suis la quand tu veux pouuuuuuu…

Il fut stopper dans sa phrase par la belle Maya qui revenait de la tente ou l'on soignait Luffy. Cette dernière, suite au stress, n'avait trouvé rien d'autre que de le frapper sr le sommet du crane pour se détendre un peu. Elle enjamba le cuisinier et se mis assise a coté de Nami qui notait un plan sur un calepin.

-Alors il va bien ?demanda celle-ci en retirant ses lunettes

-Il n'arrête pas de répéter des nom d'aliment dans son sommeil alors sa doit aller...répondit Maya avec un petit sourire Il a aussi dit mon prénom et celui de Kyo… Il est trop mignon !

-On a pas la même notion du mot mignon la navigatrice

-Pardon !

-Non non rien.

En connaissance de cause Nami savait que la jeune femme perdait son calme a chaque fois que le nom Luffy se trouvait dans une conversation. Soudain le petit groupe ,qui c'était réfugié en dehors de la prison, sursauta a l'entente de pleure et de cris venant d'un peu plus loin. Il virent alors arriver la petite Tomoro ruisselante de larme et terrorisée comme si Gozilla avait essayé de la manger toute cru. Elle grimpa dans le dos de Zorro et tremblota.

-T'as vu un monstre ? demanda le sabreur d'un air désinvolte

*****non de la tête*****

**-**La marine ?

*encore un non*

-Un fantôme ?

*non*

-Serge Lama ?

-Quiqui est Sserge Lalama ?

-Aucune idée… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-C'est Rororobin quiqui mma sesecou…oué. Mais boi bahbah j'avaiait rien fait boi et pis et pis OUINNNNNNNNNN !

-Eh ben ! On est pas sortis de l'auberge avec elle ! Fit remarquer Zorro en attrapant Tomoro par le dos et en la secouent vaguement pour qu'elle le lâche.

-AAAHHHHHH Faite quelque chose on me secoue encore !

-Zorro arrête ou son cerveau vas exploser ! Dis Nami.

Zorro reposa la petite en rigolant .

Un horrible grognement secoua les murs de la prison.

-Oula ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Demanda Maya, inquiète.

Usop et Choper beuglait en se serrant les uns contre les autre dans le petit chapiteau où était soigné Luffy . Ainsi que Sakura qui elle hurlait en courant. Tomoro étant restée agrippé au dos de Zorro et elle n'hurlait pas…

-C'est pas possible… Quoi encore ! Fit remarquer Nami qui en avait apparemment marre de tous ces trucs bizarres.

Maya était partie en courant à l'intérieur du chapiteau alors que des pierres du plafond commençaient à tomber dessus.

-ATTENTION ! Hurlèrent-ils tous à l'adresse de la demi-demone.

Un autre énorme grognement secoua ( encore) l'endroit où ils étaient…

Celui-là était beaucoup plus familier aux personnes rassemblées là.

En fait… il y en eu plutôt deux…

GAM GAM BALOON !

…puis…

FFAAAAAAIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM !

Et oui…tous l'avait deviné, Luffy c'était réveillé… et il avait inconsciemment sauvé la vie de Usopp, Chopper, Maya et de Kyo…

''RENDEZ VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT BANDE DE VAURIENS !''

-O mon Dieu ! C'est la voie de…Kizaru ! Dis Nami, terrifiée.

Robine et elle se regardèrent, les yeux remplit de terreur.

Zorro, qui avait renoncé à faire descendre Tomoro, sorti ses trois sabres prêt à se battre.

Sanji entreprit de fumer une cigarette comme dans tous les moments où il parvenait à être sérieux sans relooker toutes les filles autour de lui.

Natsu enflamma ses poings.

Lucy sortit ses clefs ( pas celle de voiture puis-ce que ce n'était pas le moment mais plutôt ces clefs de constellationniste)

Nami sortit son bâton bleu.

Robine mit ses mains en croix.

Maya qui c'était rendu compte que Luffy allait bien et après avoir donné à mangé à celui-ci et à son fils on ne sait de quelle manière…sortit ses ongles, …et non se n'est pas un chat…mais les demi-démon chien ont cette particularité .

Sakura alla se cacher dans un coin, on vas dire comme d'habitude.

Tomoro dormait sur le dos de Zorro, malgré toute cette agitation.

Chopper avala une rombel ball et se transforma en chose un peu plus grande que d'habitude qui était assez allongée et qui ressemblait plus à un renne qu'à un raton-laveur.

Usopp avait mis son masque de snyperking pour ce faire un genre et avait son lance pierre en main, en faisant croire que Usopp, son cousin l'avait appelé…Mais tout le monde l'avait vu mettre son masque

Happy était parti se cacher avec Sakura… On voit tout de suite qui sont les grands guerriers…

Luffy, maintenant re en vie et revigorer, grâce a une bonne côte de monstre marin…d'on on ne savait pas où elle venait…, fit craquer ses doigt.

« yosh yosh ! Ici Kizaru. Tu me reçois ? »

L'homme qui devais au moins mesurer 2m50 parla a un escargot posé sur son bras en jetant vaguement des regards au alentour jusqu'à voir le petit groupe en contre-bas.

« Ohoho ! Mais il y a de sacré tête le dessous. Mais bon je suis pas la pour ça yosh a plus.

-Kwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-C'est qui ? demanda Sakura

-Et la castagne hein, le sang qui gicle il est ouuuuu ?grogna, Natsu en brûlant tout se qu'il trouvait

-Pour Sakura commença Robine Cet homme est un amiral l'un des plus fort pour être plus précise, Et pour Nastu …non rien ….

-Marre ! Marre! J'veux m'battre, on s'ennuie ici ! Marre !

-Ben voyons, il est pas content d'être vivant c't'endouille ! dit Nami d'un air affligé en regardant Natsu faire ses nerres sur les murs de la prison et sur ce qui restait du chapiteau qui brûlait maintenant,,,

-Attend toi!

-Il est malade ! fit remarquer Nami en regardant Zorro appeler l'amiral

-ouiiiiiii? Répondit Kizaru

-T'es pas censé nous arrêter ?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa ! poussa Nami avec la grande envie d'attraper Zorro et de l'étriper tout simplement,

-Baaah je suis censé trouver et tuer l'équipage au chapeau de paille mais j'ai perdu les avis de recherche donc je me souvient pu qui c'est, vous les connaissez ?

-Non jamais vu,,,, firent-ils tous en chœur,

-A ba dommage

-LUI ! C'EST PA UN POTE DE PEPE?

-TA GUEULE LUFFY ! hurlèrent-ils tous ensemble. Nami, n'ayant pas hésité à le frapper.

-Luffy au chapeau de paille? Tiens ba je vous est trouvé bande de menteur !

-On a rien avoir avec eux nous! Dirent Natsu, Lucy ,Happy, Sakura, Inuyasha, Kagome et Moineau, Robin ayant officiellement disparu

Ils passèrent devant l'amiral qui avait commencé à lever la jambe pour lancer son attaque Il la reposa aussitôt

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec eux alors?

-Ils nous ont pris en otage. .

-Ah très bien partez.

-Salut les mecs; content d'avoir fait cette route avec vous. Cria Natsu

-Mais ta gueule Natsu ! Cria Lucy en le frappant.

-Donc vous êtes amis cèleras!Vous allez tâter de mon coup de pied fatal!

-Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre... Fit remarquer Nami décidément à bout...

-C'est que vous me fatiguez pirates de malheur, laissez moi vous tuer et voilà...

''Tonton c'est toi?

-Oh, une voix ,répondit l'intéressé

''Tonton, l'escargophone rouge!

-Oh oui...

''Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Les pirates et leurs amis ne laissèrent pas passer une telle occasion de s'enfuir et ne le laissèrent pas finir sa conversation .

Malheureusement pour eux ils furent stopper par une TERRIFIANTE (mais incroyablement belle pour Sanji) jeune femme en armure aux cheveux écarlates.

-Erzaaaaaaaa! Je crois que je préfère votre amiral marche arrière!s'écria Lucy avec terreur

-Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tu a encore pris une S quest. sans autorisation

Natsu tout a coup refroidit se figea, transpira et se mit a hurler:

-Je veux pas le refaire! je veux pas le refaire! je veux pas le refaire!

- De quoi tu parle. S'exclama Lucy en pleurant

-Vous nous présentez ? Fit Sanji en gigotant jusqu'à ce qu'Erza ne l'écrase par terre avec la force d'un titan.

Un garçon torse nue apparu derrière la guerrière se faisant tout petit

-Enfoiré de Grey c'est toi qui nous a dénoncer! Cria Natsu

-Crétin tu t'es dénoncé tout seul t'a laisser un mot dans l'appart a Lucy

-Vous êtes encore entrer chez moi quand j'étais pas la!

-On a crue que tu avais encore fuguer!

-J'avais pas fuguer!

-Je vous rappelle qu'on est poursuivit par un monstre qui va a la vitesse de la lumière donc vous vous engueulerais un autre jour.

-TA GUEULE NAMI!

**_*BAM*_**

**-**Pardon Nami...

-C'est mieux.

Natsu ramassa ses dents et ils repartir en courant. Ils allaient et venez a travers les couloir de la prison et sur les mur de nombreuse affiche était collé

-Je crois qu'on a retrouvé les affiches de Kizaru!

-C'est qui cette mocheté la.

-C'est moi crétin... Pas de commentaire.

-Pardon Sanji mais c'est très ressemblent c'était une question rhétorique.

-Je vais te tuer tête de cactus!

-Je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Rendort toi Tomoro ça vaux mieux.

-Ok pas de problème.

-Je plaisantait descend tout de suite de mon dos.

-Mais je cours pas vite sous cette forme …

-Alors tu mourra!

-MECHANNNNNNNNT! hurla-elle en le frappant »

Elle attrapa son auréole qui vint s'enrouler autour de son doigt, La lutine pris alors 50 centimètre en 5 secondes et pris une expression incroyablement sombre autant que ses yeux maintenant noir, Devant les têtes déconfites qui l'entourai elle gromela:

« Quoi vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais une naine?

-OUI!

-Et dire que tu voulais la manger Luffy ! Fit remarquer Maya,

-Euuuh...

''revenez immédiatement sales pirates ! »

-COUREEEEZZ !

Tous repartirent en courant et en hurlant jusqu'à arriver a une impasse,

-Bah c'est balo sa! Comment on fait ?

Le mur se mit a trembler et éclata.

-On peut dire que sa nous arrange !

-Mais...mais... regardez ! hurla Luffy,

-Oui ! Tu as raison ! C'est... ; commença Robine; Francky ! et Brook !

- ! MON DIEU QUE VOUS M'AVIEZ MANQUE !

-Allez bande de pirates dites que sans moi vous étiez perdus ! Comment va le bateau ?

-C'est tout se qui t'interesse ? S'emporta Usopp

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ?

-Usopp a essayé le canon, la semaine derrière... Dit Sanji, désespérément,

-Et … ?

-Il a troué la coque du merry...et l'a réparé sauf que y a toujours de belles fuites,,,

-QQQUUUOOOOIIII !

-Retiens toi de le tuer et cour, Kizaru nous cherche!

-Je n'en crois mes oreilles ! Oh... mais c'est vrai , je suis mort je n'est pas d'oreilles YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO.

-COUREEZZZ ! Hurla Inuyasha.

-Mais...qui sont-ils …? demanda Kagome a Luffy en continuant de courir.

-Nos compagnons... nous avons étés séparés...quand nous nous sommes batus contre Kuma ...le grand corsaire... et on s'était donné rendez vous ici pour libérer Ace !

-Ace était déjà en prison alors?

-Bah oui tu lis pas le manga ou quoi? Fit Moineau

Sans comprendre l'allusion, Natsu se contenta de cette réponse très floue pour un esprit simpliste comme le sien. Tout le monde couraient lorsque Sakura demanda sans même être à bout de souffle:

« Ou est Zorro?

-Il c'est encore perdu? hurla Nami

-Ça lui arrive souvent a votre pote de ce perdre lorsqu'il est poursuivi et que devant lui il y a un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes...? souffla Lucy a Robine qui c'était découvert un intérêt commun pour la littérature avec la belle brune.

-Oui, de plus il passe son temps à dormir.

-Il va dans le sens opposé ou nous allons. remarqua la grande Tomoro.

-Ah bon?

-Sous cette forme, je peux utiliser mon don d'empathie pour repérer les gens dans l'espace.

-Comme un GPS. souligna Kagome

-UN QUOI? Hurlèrent-t-ils tous (la plupart des personnages présent n'étant pas de la Terre ou du moins pas de la bonne époque)

-Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Mais, cela signifie que...

-Et oui il va tout droit en direction de l'amirale. Et c'est moi qui devait mourir, hein?

-C'est affreux, il va se faire tuer! fit Sakura

-C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le voir se battre! dit Erza

-C'est pas juste, il va se bastonner lui! pleurnicha Natsu

-C'est terrible... Bon on court ou quoi!

-Inuyasha, OSSSWW...

-NON! PITIE!

-C'est bien fait pour lui, il n'avait pas qu'à en faire qu'à sa tête! grogna Sanji

-Je vais chanter une chanson pour notre ami perdu. On l'appellera: Balade à notre ami égaré.

-Franky, range ta guitare on court là.

-Je vais t'accompagner au violon.

-Vous m'écoutez ou quoi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, tu les connais. dit calmement Maya pour apaiser la navigatrice désemparée

-Oui et c'est bien ça le problème.

-J'ai encore faim et Kyô est d'accord avec moi.

-Ouai bah je te mets au défis de cuisiner en courant. fit Grey en enlevant pour la quatrième fois son manteau

-J'accepte le défis.

-Ta gueule Natsu.

-Q'est-c't'a le givré.

-Je vais de démolir espèce de crétin. Si t'avais pas pris cette mission sans autorisation on n'en serait pas la!

-J't'attend!

-Les garçons vous avez besoins d'aide? fit Erza en fronçant les sourcilles

-COOOOOOPIIIIIIINS!

-MAIS AVANCEZ BON SANG!

-BIEN NAMI-CHERIE! TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX NAMI-CHERIE!

-Au faite j'ai oublié de vous dire que Kizaru n'est plus dans le bâtiment depuis près d'un quart d'heure et que donc nous courons pour rien.

-QUO... PARDON! ils ont tous attrapé la manie de Tara

-TOOOOMOOOOOROOOOOO! »

Alors que Natsu allait lui sauter dessus, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus lui jeta un regard qui le fit tomber au sol avec de la bave au coin des lèvres et une tête d'attardé mentale. Plus personne n'osa plus jamais alors contrarier ou s'attaquer à la lutine qui semblait avoir une façon particulière de résoudre les conflits.

« Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter?

* non de la tête de tous *

-Parfait. Donc nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, il est sorti de la prison donc reposons-nous. »

Tous tombèrent de soulagement sauf Erza, Maya et Natsu qui lui était déjà par terre

« Il va rester longtemps comme ça Natsu? Il me fait presque pitié comme ça. fit Inuyasha à bonne distance de Kagome

-D'ici 1 heure il sera sur pieds. Enfin en théorie c'est un chasseur de dragon donc rien n'est sûr...

-Tiens, ou est-il au faite? remarqua Lucy

- LUFFY ET KYO AUSSI NE SONT PLUS LA! Maya commença à paniquer et donc frappa Sanji de toute sa force colossale

-Et c'est moi qui ne doit pas paniquer...soupira Nami épuisée

-C'est de ma faute, déclara Erza, c'est moi que vos devriez frapper madame Maya, j'en prends toute la responsabilité.

-Non, Sanji me suffit c'est un excellent punchingball.

(Ils sont tous fout!) Se dirent Sakura, Nami et Lucy au même instant ce qui fit sourire Tomoro.

-C'est terrible... Chopper soupira puis dit ils sont 5 à avoir disparu sans compter vos frères à toi et à Luff...

-LUFFYYYYYYY!( elle me fait penser à quelqu'un là ^-^)

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez peur de critiquer votre capitaine devant elle.

Murmura très très bas Lucy à Robine qui ria de la remarque fait sur l'un des personnages les plus adultes du groupe. Mais l'instant était à la panique, Kizaru les attendait dehors et en plus de Tara et de ce crétin de Robin, un escrimeur sans aucun sens de l'orientation et deux gamins affamés s'étaient perdu dans l'une des prisons les mieux gardé au monde.

Une Heure Plus Tard :

« O mon dieu mes comment je vais faaaaiiiiiiirrrrreeeeee ?

-Maya, tu peux vivre sans lui 5 secondes non ? C'est juste un gros gouinfre qui a enlevé un gamin tout aussi inteligent que lui ….. !

Natsu qui était revenu à lui et avait retrouvé le groupe n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà à moitié mort, la tête encastrée dans le sol.

-Oh non madame Maya arrêtez ! Ce…c'est ma faute… le sort que je lui ai lancé le fait dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Désolééé !

-Temps pis, il fallait que je me défoule ! Une heure sans nouvelles ça me tue ! Comment allons-nous faiiiiire ? : gémissement :

-GGGGEEEEEAAAARRRR TTTHHHHHIIIIIRRRRRRDDDDD !

-VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU SAAAAAA !

- Maya calme toi c'était …

-Lucy lâche moi ! C'était Luffy ! J'en suis sûre ! Le gear third est une attaque de Luffy j'y métrai ma tête à couper !

-Ouéé meurt alors !

Natsu finit alors pour la énième fois encastré dans le sol

-Madame Maya, le sort, c'était le sort !

-Temps pis ! Sa vaudra pour tout ce qu'il compte faire à partir de maintenant !

- Quelle force ! Permettez-moi de rester à vos côtés pour un certain temps vous devenez mon exemple !

-Oh non Erza arrête sa je t'en supplie, ne deviens pas un monstre pareille !

PPAAAAAAAAAAFFFF

-Mais c'était le…

-Sort je sais mais ça me fait du bien donc…temps pi :clin d'œil : .

- Quelle force !

- Erza est en contemplation on dira c'est assez inhabituel. Fit remarquer Lucy.

- Bon allons de ce côté !

-Mais je te jure que nous n'avons rien entendu !

-Lucy ! Tu vois sa ? : montre ses oreilles : Ce sont des oreilles de loup, c'est-à-dire des sorte de paraboles sonores. J'entends tout dans un rayon de 500 mètres. Donc aucun doute, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Compris !

Tous partirent du côté indiqué par la demi-démone jusqu'à ce que les murs de la prison commencèrent à trembler et tous s'écroula juste devant le groupe.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encooooore ?

-YOHOHOHOHOHOHO je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Oh mais je n'ai pas de yeux je suis moooooort !

- Avec un bon coup de cola tous sera fini.

Franky fit gonfler son bras et lança son attaque qui enleva tous les dégâts. Mais ce qu'ils virent derrière ce mur les laissa sans voix.

Ce n'est pas la présence d'un lama a trois têtes, d'un chaton louchant et flottant dans les aires ou encore d'une girafe violette qui était étrange mais le fait qu'ils prennent tous le thé avec Tara et le petit Kyo. La belle blonde tourna la tête et, voyant Moineau, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Maya fit de même avec son fils mais une question (enfin deux) brûlait toutes les lèvres:

«Tara, que fais-tu ici, avec Kyo? Et c'est quoi ces horreurs?

-OÙ EST LUFFYYYYYYY!(Bon trois questions)»

Le garçon au chapeau de taille arriva avec une vitesse surprenante et pris appuis sur le mur le détruisant d'un coup. Tout le groupe entra dans la salle découvrant ainsi un combat entre Luffy et Magister. Le sorcelier ne sachant où donner de la tête à cause de la vitesse de son adversaire n'avait pas le temps d'invoquer ou le ratait à chaque coups. Magister fit le signe du temps morte et dit à haute voix:

« J'abandonne vous avez gagné, il sembla reprendre son souffle, tu es complètement siphonné je sais plus quoi faire mais par contre pour sortir débrouillait vous.

-Ah bientôt Magima! Hurla Tara en faisant un sourire méchant. »

Le maître des sangraves couina et disparu dans un nuage de fumés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fais pour qu'il accepte de te laisser partir, demanda Nami brusquement effrayer par la jeune fille.

-Je lui ai parlé, c'est tout. Je lui ai parlé des heures et des heures et encore des heures.

-Mais c'est monstrueux! Cria Natsu encore sous le coup du sortilège

-Je vais chanter pour le pauvre homme qui a dut supporter les paroles d'une femme si longtemps.

-Franky, j'étais pas là depuis le début mais à ce qu'on nous a raconté tout à l'heure, c'est un ennemis. On a pas à le plaindre, assura Grey.

-Il a raison c'est bien fait pour lui, fit sakura en tremblant derrière Tomoro.

-LUUUFFFFYYYYYYYYY!

-Oui c'est moi, hihi, ne t'inquiète plus je suis là, il pris la splendide demi-démone dans ses bras.

-J'étais si inquiète! LUFFYYYYYYY!

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, alors? Demanda Lucy. Notre but était de retrouver Tara et la voici.

-Oui mais cet imbécile de cactus a disparu et puis l'autre là aussi, Robin.

-Quoi? Mon Robin a disparu?

-Et encore une super, soupira Natsu enfin il en eu pas vraiment le temps car Maya l'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur le sol au plus grand plaisir de Erza.

-Ahah je suis plus le seul à me faire écrabouiller, bien fait.

-OSWARI Inuyasha!

-Tara, tu peux tout nous expliquer depuis le début parce que là je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, fit nami

-Eh bien c'est une histoire plutôt courte en fait mais si vous voulez vraiment que je raconte...

-Non on veut pas!

-C'est le sort ne le fr...*paf * tampis

-Donc tout commence lorsque je suis arrivé dans le monde de magister i an

-QUOI 1 AN!

-Oui je l'ai soulé durant 8 mois avant qu'il ne décide de me relâcher mais c'est ce qui s'est passé il y 3 mois qui est intéressant...

- J'ai bien entendue ou j'ai des hallucinations ? Tu te rends compte que sa fait seulement 2 jours qu'on est à ta recherche plus ou moins ? Fit remarquer Nami qui se sentait un peu perdue.

- Comment ça ? Aaaaaa mais votre temps est un temps terriens pas autremondiens ! Et encore, la dimension ou j'étais était bien plus éloignée !

- GGNNNNNéééééé ?

- Plus une planète s'éloigne du centre de la galaxie plus le temps ne s'écoule lentement. Vous sur votre terre, dans votre système, vous êtes relativement loin du centre de la galaxie… Donc je peux en déduire que nous étions très près du centre capich ?

-Oué elle nous prend pour des abrutis mentaux ! On est bien rodés avec deux cloches pareilles !

C'est ainsi que, tout comme Robin, Natsu perdit l'intégralité de ses dents bien que celles de Robin aient repoussée grâce à un sort et que les seuls magiciens sous la main étaient Tara, Moineau et Tomoro, sachant que les deux Autremondiennes ne le supportait pas et en sachant que Tomoro, malgré sa forme terrifiante, était assez soumise à tous. On pouvait donc conclure que ce pauvre chasseur de dragons, terrassé par Tara et Maya, allait être cabossé pendant longtemps.

-Tu peux reprendre ma chère ^^. Dit Maya qui se sentait comme sur un petit nuage depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son chéri.

-Bon baahh…..

C'est ainsi que Kizaru fit son entrée, au moment où tout le monde voulait savoir la fin. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très rapide, bien qu'assez irréel, en effet comme toute chose bizarre dans cette histoire, c'était la faute de Natsu :

Le chasseur de dragon venait de retrouver ses esprits et frappa Tomoro par accident qui tomba dans les pommes ce qui renversa la table et tomber la cafetière d'eau bouillante sur lucy qui recula faisant glisser sur la flaque Chopper qui fit trébucher franky qui frappa la girafe. Celle-ci donna un coup de boule au chaton qui tapa contre happy qui volait aussi et le chat bleu s'écrasa sur une armoire qui finit sur kizaru et enfin comme brook avait aussi trébuché sur le renne, il tomba sur sakura qui s'accrocha a Inuyasha qui défonça le mur dans sa chute et Zorro retrouva le groupe.

« Abrutis vous vous êtes encore perdus !

-Tu vas voir escrimeur de mes-deux c'est qui qui se perd tout le temps.

-Zorro est revenu, Tomoro courra vers Zorro qui s'écarta à son arrivée (et deux dents en moins deux !).

-Tu va voir le cuisto !

- La ferme bon sang, hurla Nami.

- Elle n'a pas tort, fit maya en berçant Kyo, Kizaru peut se réveiller à tout instant profitons-en pour nous enfuir de cette prison.

-NON ! JE VEUX ME BATTRE !

-Nastu on part, ordonna Erza avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

-COPAIN !

-Bien alors en avant les amis prenons nos jambes à notre cou, YOHOHOHO, bien que je n'en ai plus moi!

Le groupe reparti de plus belle veillant bien à ce que Zoro les suivent. Ils arrivèrent alors à l'extérieur et découvrirent l'improbable sous leurs yeux (bon pas pour tous) ébahis.

Ace était cadenassé de partout avec des chaines de métal et toute sorte de protection en granite marin. Il était presque inconscient. Luffy s'avança… et sa colère commença à monter…monter…monter…et il hurla :

-AAAAACCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Tout le monde était pétrifié et étaient malheureux de voir que ace allait invariablement mourir étant donné que le bateau sur lequel il était bien trop loin du port et même les bras élastiques de Luffy ne pourraient pas le toucher. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans Robin, toujours disparu. Luffy était incontrôlable. Maya s'approcha, posa Kyo sur le sol et fit quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir… elle sauta !

-MAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA ! NOOON ARRRETE REVIENSS !

On aurait dit que Luffy allait éclater. Il était en colère, contre la marine, désespéré car il craignait de perdre Maya et Ace. Il prit Kyo, le donna à Nami, et s'apprêta lui aussi à sauter mais Erza l'en empêcha.

-Si tu pars aussi, tu laisseras trop de malheureux derrière toi ! Reste à veiller sur ton fils et sur tes nakamas ! Je vais y aller ! Tomoro, tu viens ?

-Euh… Bah en fait je reste avec Zoro !

Erza se retourna et vit que Tomoro était redevenu petite et était dans le dos de Zoro, accrochée.

-Non pitié emmenez la ! Dit Zoro, l'air blasé.

-Donc qui vient avec moi ?

- Moi ! dit Nami, Luffy, je te jure qu'on les ramènera ! Maya compte beaucoup pour nous, car nous l'avons côtoyé longtemps sur le navire ! Et Ace est ton frère ! Nous l'avons rencontré et il est vraiment sympa ! On les ramènera donc reste avec les autres ici !

Erza et Nami allaient partir lorsque une grande explosion eu lieu. Maya hurla au loin. Le navire dans lequel Ace était s'arrêta pour vérifier ce qui se passait. Le groupe n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'un hurlement retenti :

-TARAAAAAAAAAAAAA OU EST TU ?

-Oh mon dieu je connais cette voix ! C'est…. MON ROBIIIIIINNNNN !

-Je suppose qu'on peut tous aller aider Ace et Maya du coup vu qu'on a retrouvé tout le monde ! Fit remarquer Sanji qui mourrait d'envie d'y aller.

Tous se précipitèrent à la suite de la demi-démone.

-Bien, maintenant arrête de t'échapper ptite sœur ! Je veux pas perdre la seule personne que j'aime bien dans cette famille !

Dit Inuyasha en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

-Oh, Inuyasha, sa faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu une once d'amour pour quelqu'un ! Dit Kagome, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Pfe !

Inuyasha commença à bouder et rougit un peu. Le groupe rigola.

-Bon ! Allons-y ! Robin nous a octroyé l'effet de surprise et…

-Taraaaaaaaa je t'ai retrouvé ma Taraaaaaaaa !

-Maya, ne fait PLUS JAMAIS ça ! Dit Luffy en la serrant dans ses bras.

- On y va ! tous au bateau !

-QUEL BATEAU ? Demandèrent-t-ils tous en cœur.

-J'ai télétransporté le merry ! fit remarquer Sakura… Néanmoins, je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté le voyage…

-Le MERRYYYYYYYYYY ! hurla Usopp car le pauvre bateau était à moitié en miette …

-Je vais vous construire un nouveau bateau… laissez-moi encore 30 minutes, j'ai déjà commencé, j'ai trouvé du boit de l'Arbre d'Adam.

-Ah mais oui c'est pour ça que t'avais disparuuuuuuu !

-J'avais demandé à Happy de vous le dire !

-Ah j'ai…. Oublié ?

-Et mais … où est Erza ?

En effet elle n'était plus la… mais elle réapparut, avec un officier de la Marine, très mal en point.

-L'exécution est prévue pour 15h.

-Et il est…bah 9h ? Le temps passe vite non ?

-Dépêchons nous quand même ! Qui sait si la Marine ne va pas tuer Ace plus tôt ? Ils sont trop vicieux !

La construction commença pour Franky, et Usopp qui avait passé le temps du dialogue dans son coin, en pleure avec un bout de bois du merry dans la main et encore maintenant il pleurnichait. Pendant ce temps, Brook et Sanji étaient après les filles. L'un voulant qu'elle lui montre leur dessous, l'autre leur tournant autour en tournant sur lui-même les yeux en cœur. Zoro lissait ses sabres et Tomoro dormait sur ses genoux. Nami regardait ses cartes qu'elle avait retrouvées dans les ruines du merry, qui était tombé sur la grande place, donc rien n'était perdu mais le bateau était tout détruit. Robine déchargeait le merry avec Grey et Natsu, obligés d'aider par Erza, qui elle était assise et regardait les deux garçons. Lucy écrivait dans un petit carnet. Sakura jouait avec Happy à chat. Inuyasha regardait la construction du navire. Kagome discutait de médecine avec Chopper. Tara avait changé de tenue grâce à la changeline et lançait maintenant des boules de magie conte Sanji. Robin se reposait … (?) Moineau faisait à manger avec une cuisinière venue de on ne sait où…surement importée par la magie. Luffy et Kyo… pas besoin de demander… mangeaient ce que faisait Moineau sous le regard protecteur de Maya qui buvait un thé préparé par Sanji avant qu'il ne parte draguer les filles de l'équipe.

«Nhofogiiiiiiiiii On a enfin réussi à finir le bateau! clama Moineau.

-Luffy arrête de danser s'il te plait! Dit nami d'un air désespéré.

-Jango jango jango jaaaaango! jango jangoooo 1.2.3!

- Luffy, tu te souviens pas que c'est notre ennemi?

-Oui mais sa chanson est trop claaaassseee!

-DESCEND DE LA TABLE! cria Nami en le frappant.

-Mais ils sont tous fou ou quoi? fit remarquer Sakura.

-Prend note Inuyasha, voilà comment se comporte les vrai héro!

-Si je conteste je me mange le sol?

-C'est fort probable…

-Très bien… CE SONT LES PLUS GRAND HERO DU SIECLE! AVEC L'INTELLIGENCE QUI VA AVEC! C'est bon la?

-Mmmm…OSWARI! CRETIN!

*PAAAAAF*

-MAIS OU EST PASSE MON GANT DE CUISINE EN CAOUTCHOU?

-_Je suis monsieur attrape touuuuuut!boulouloulou!_

-OH MON DIEEEEUUUUUU! TA PAS FINI TES CONNERIES? CREEEETINNNN!

-Sa c'est pour ce que tu viens de dire de mon luffy!

Et Natsu mangea le sol…encore…

-Irrécupérable! C'est tout bonnement irrécupérable! Il commence par la danse, on lui dit que non et il joue…à quoi? Aux marionnettes? Avec un gant de cuisine en caoutchouc orange ? C'est quoi ces gens, laissez-moi retourner sur autremonde avec ma tara !

-_Pourquoi tant de haine envers Monsieur attrape touuuuut ?_

-OU EST PASSE MON GANT DE CUISINE EN CAOUTCHOU BLEUUUUUUUUU ?

-Oh non Natsu ! Ne fais pas ça !

-GOMMMMEEEEENNNNNEEEEEE ! J'ai essayé d'inverser le sort que j'ai fait à Natsu et il semblera que je l'ai fait….tomber en enfance … PARDONNNNNNN NNNAAATTTTSSSUUUUUUUUU !

-Cette fois c'est sur je suis en enfers...

-T'inquiète il y a encore Robine, moi et Happy qui sont normales' fit Grey en tapant sur l'épaule de Robin.

-Tu trouve vraiment qu'un chat bleu qui parle et vole est plus normal que moi ! »

Et se fut à grey de perdre ses dents sous les coups d'erza cette fois même si les autres mouraient d'envie de la suivre. Après que Robin l'ai aidé à se relever tout le monde se retrouva alors sur le pont du bateau. Luffy, chopper, kyo, natsu et ussop partirent tous dans un coin ou l'on pouvait voir de multiples toboggans.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que çaaaaaaaa! Hurla namy au bord de la dépression

-C'est le sunny go II version amélioré plus puissant, plus design et plus rapides. On l'a agrandit avec un stade de jeu, un vergé avec système d'irrigation, un ascenseur pour monter au nid de pie. Il y a toujours l'aquarium mais avec en plus un système d'exploration sous-marine avec une vitre en fond de cale pour voir le fond marin. On a aussi fait une salle pour diriger les différents canons du navire. On a agrandit les chambres pour accueillir tout le monde et aménagé des salle pour les entrainements de chacun. Répondit franky avec fierté

-Mais comment vous avez fait ça en si peu de temps? demanda sakura impressionnée

-Petit coup de pouce des Autre-Mondiens et des membres de fairy tail. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais très inspiré

-Ça veut dire que vous auriez pu mettre moitié moins de temps pour faire le bateau.

-Namy tu penses seulement au négatif, fit Erza en secouant la tête, moi je trouve ça très bien ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Yeh! Merci de reconnaître mon talent.

-C'est vrais que notre menuiser, a fait du bon travail, souligna Robine levant un instant les yeux de son livre.

-C'est un vaisseau fantastique, digne du futur roi des pirates, déclara Maya

-Oui et avec ce navire et les capacités de tout le monde on va rattraper le bateau de la marine en un rien de temps, ajouta lucy.

-C'est vous qui êtes trop optimiste, hurla Robin, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de la situation

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le mec aux oreilles bizarre.

-OSWARI! De plus je te rappelle que toi tu as des oreilles de chien Innuyasha.

-J'aiiiiiii maaaaaaal.

-J'aurais abusé de la formule?»

Il eut alors un grand blanc suite à la question de Kagome. Tout le monde, sauf ceux qui s'amusaient, préparèrent le sunny go au départ

-C'EST PARTIIIIII ! TOUS A LA SUITE DE ACCCEEEE !

- Oui ! Je ferai tout pour sauver mon grand frère !

-TON…QUOI ? La remarque de Maya choqua tout le monde. Ils savaient déjà que Ace et Luffy étaient frères…du moins d'enfance mais Maya…

-Ah mais oui ^^ je ne vous ai pas dit hihi ^^- Maya se tourna vers le ciel-Quand j'étais gosse, mes parents se sont fait tuer par un vieil agent de la Marine, appelé « l'homme à la hache » vous en avez surement entendu parler, il s'est fait arrêter y a pas longtemps… Garp a tout vu… et moi aussi mais je ne me souviens pas, j'avais du genre 1 ans … Avant que cet homme me tue, Garp est arrivé et ma tiré de là…Sans lui, j'étais morte, je lui dois beaucoup ! C'est donc comme ça que je me suis retrouvée avec Luffy, Ace et Sabo pendant mon enfance. Après la mort de Sabo, sa a été une grand période de froid et on a mis du temps avant de s'en remettre, tous les trois ! Cela dit, 3 ans après, un brigand des montagnes est arrivé et m'a enlevée, pour me vendre au marché des monstres…à cause de mes oreilles et de ma queue de chien. J'ai erré pendant 7 ans avant de retrouver Luffy et de rencontrer ses compagnons-elle se tourna et les regarda dans les yeux- C'est pour ne pas revivre ça que je ne laisserai pas Ace mourir !En plus, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 7 ans ! C'est par forcément la meilleure occasion mais bon… Bon sur ce…J'AI FAIIIIM SANNNJIIIIIIIIII !

-Ah oui ! C'est bien le même caractère !

-Oui ma petite Maya en sucre j'arrive, voici un thé pour mettre l'eau à la bouche du thé de mandarine, ton préféré ! Et le cuisto arriva en tourniquant avec un grand plateau.

-Oki merci sanji ^^.

-Pour vous aussi, Robin d'amour, nami cheri, sexy blonde, kagome de mon cœur, lucy bien faite, petite sakura et petite tomoro 3 !

-Oh comme c'est gentil monsieur le cuisinier ^^ dis sakura en prenant le verre qu'on lui tendait.

-Et nous on se brosse cuisto de mes deux !

-Va t'faire le décoloré !

-T'a dit quoi la ! Tu veux la baston ?

-SA SUFFIIIIT ! Et encore une fois ce fut nami qui frappa les deux bagareurs.

-Mais dites-moi, comment va-t-on faire pour passer par la porte de la justice, pour se rendre à Marine Ford ? S'inquiéta Kagome.

-T'inquiète poupée ! Mon sunny-go a été construit avec les mêmes propriétés que les bateaux de la marine. Il a même un émetteur permettant d'ouvrir les portes de la marine à distance !

-WAAAAAAAAA.

Luffy, chopper et usopp avait les yeux en étoiles et contemplait franky XD.

-Dites, y aura du feu là-bas ? J'ai un ptit creux moi !

-Ah Natsu, t'es redevenu comme avant…

-WAAAA m'approche plus petite naine !

-GOMMMEEENNNEEE ! Et Tomoro se remit à pleurer…

-Bon c'est pas tout mais on est pas censé se faire repérer donc…. ATTENTIIOOOON ! LION COSTUUUUME !

Lorsque Franky hurla ces mots, le sunny prit l'apparence d'un bateau de la Marine grâce à un camouflage.

-Oh non Frankyyyy, les yeux de Luffy, Chopper et Usopp vont se décollleeerrr !

-YOHOHOOHOOHOHOH Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Mais YOHOHOOOO je n'ai plus d'yeux ! Je suis mooooort !

-Ralala c'est consternant ! Fit remarquer Nami

-Pour me faire pardonner… Auriez-vous l'honneur de me montrer votre culotte Mademoiselle la navigatrice ?

-DDAANNSSS TTEESSS REEEEVVEEEES !

*BAM*

-Bon alors si j'ai bien compris, poursuivit Nami, il y a un courant qui relie les trois unités de la marine c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, il relie Impel Down, Enies Loby et Marine Ford. Confirma Robine. Nous avons déjà saccagé les deux premiers…

-HIHIHIHIHIHIIHIIHIIHI On va bien s'amuser !

-Luffy tu te rends compte qu'on risque nos peaux en faisant ça ! Néanmoins, moi le grand capitaine Usopp me porte volontaire pour une nouvelle mission « Sauveeez Aceeeeee » !

- COOOOL !

-Chopper ne t'emballe pas trop ! Tu connais Usopp !

-Il est trop claaaasse !

-Bon les amis, partez faire ce que vous voulez, je me charge du reste.

-Maya, voudriez-vous m'apprendre votre technique de frappe

-NE FAAIIIIS PPAAAAAS SSAAAAA !

-Un problème Grey ?

-COOOPPPIIIINNNNSSS !

Tous partirent à leurs occupations lorsque, 1heure plus tard, la porte menant a Marine Ford fut en vue ( il avait déjà passé celle pour sortir de Impel Down ). L'aventure commença donc ici…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la justice, l'escargot-phone du bateau se mit a sonner. Après que tomoro devenue grande scanna les esprits des agent de la marine à la recherche d'éléments intéressants, Erza décrocha le combiné:

«Allo! Ici le capitaine Erza...

-NOOOOON C'EST MOI LE CAPITAINE!

-TA GUEULE LUFFY!hurlèrent Namy, Robin et Grey en même temps

-C'était quoi le bruit derrière, demanda l'officier au bout du fil

-Excusez moi un de mes hommes est un peu … hem...sur les nerfs. Pourriez-vous ouvrir on a une livraison d'or à délivrer et nous sommes déjà en retard comme vous pouvez le consta...

-QUOIIIIIII VOUS ALLER PAS LEUR DONNER MON OR QUAND MEME!

-Pourquoi elle a le droit de hurler elle? Bouda nastu

-Parce que je suis mignonne ^-^

-...

-Vous devriez vous dépêcher alors, fit l'inconnu au bout du fil, votre équipage a vraiment besoin de rester un peu tranquille.

-Je vous remercie encore.»

Le battent s'entrouvrit assez pour laisser passer le sunny et après avoir traversé, il se referma lourdement. Tout le monde retourna sur le pont d'ou on pouvait déjà voir marine ford. Tomoro était encore sous sa grande forme pour voir si rien ne les menaçait encore même si luffy et nastu eux se réjouissaient d'avance de tâter du poing.

«Dit tomoro, demanda sakura, ça fait longtemps que tu as se pouvoir?

-Oui depuis la naissance mais il s'est amplifié avec le temps.

-Ah oui, et tes parents ils en pensaient quoi?»

Le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se perdit dans le vide.

«Ça ne les gênait pas mais ça a finit par attirer l'attention de personnes mal attentionnées alors je suis partit avec ma sœur...

-Ta sœur a le même don que toi, demanda Robine

-Pas vraiment, moi je maitrise et ressent les émotions des autres, ma sœur elle peut insuffler la souffrance aux gens... Mais elle ne le fait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence...

-Vive la famille, une psychopathe et un danger public.

-Nastu tu veux encore de retrouver par terre à baver?

-NOOOOOON PAS! CA JE VEUX PLUS!»

Il partit en courant. Tomoro eu un léger sourire bien qu'un peu sadique qui fit peur à Sakura.

«Tu fous un peu les pétoches comme ça tu sais, fit remarquer grey

-Et tu veux savoir pourquoi, fit elle avec un air terrifiant, c'est parce que je sais tout, tes souvenirs, tes réactions, les mots qui te ferons réagir, la meilleur façon de te tuer. Si je t'attaquais mentalement tu ne saurais même plus si les penser qui te viennent à l'esprit sont de toi ou non La où je travaillais avant, j'étais une spécialiste en torture psychologique et pour soutirer des informations. On m'appelait la rose noir, aucunes de mes victime n'a jamais retrouvé une vie normale après l'un de mes interrogatoires. Dit moi Grey tu veux voir l'étendu de mes pouvoirs, mwahahahahahahahahahahahah»

L'anneau au doigt de tomoro clignota et son auréole retourna sur sa tête lui rendant son apparence de lutine.

«!

-Je pense que je préfère sa forme la

-Je la trouve plutôt amusante dans sa forme normale, fit Robine en souriant.

-Il n'y a que toi pour trouver une personne aussi glauque marante, se navra lucy. Mais j'y pense nastu tu n'as pas le mal de mer

-Oui c'est génial !

-Ne te réjouie pas trop Natsu-kun se n'est que temporaire, fit doucement Tomoro, c'est le retour du sort et …

-OUAIIIIIIIII tu vois que tu peux faire des trucs bien la naine, s'exclama le chasseur de dragon en courant de long en large sur le pont. »

Comme pour faire écho au rétablissement de Natsu, Moineau arriva alors encore plus pâle et malade que d'habitude en faisant des zigzags. Chopper la poursuivait en criant :

« -Retourne te coucher tu vas te faire du mal comme ca.

-Veux descendre du bateau, veux partir !

-Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Innuyasha ?

-J'ai rien dit… »

Moineau se transforma en Bête donnant des coups de patte dans le vide. Le mal de mer donna a la créature des aire de bestiole en fourrure que les ventriloque utilise pour faire rire aux anniversaires. Sauf que dans cette situation l'animale mesure trois metre et possede de très très grandes dents. Heureusement pour tous avec l'aide d'Erza, Maya et grey, le medecin de bord pus ramener la princesse du langovic dans sa cabine. Soudain alors que tout semblait calme comme avant une tempête, on attendit un bruit atroce retentir au loin.

« JE VIENS TE SAUVER MON FILS ! »

Puis…

« PATEERRRNEEEEEEEL ! »

C'est alors que la glace, provoquée par Aokiji se forma en dessous du sunny alors qu'il surmontait une graaaande, très grande vague.

« Oh regardez ! Une vue d'ensemble !

-Je crois que tu es la seule a être encore de bonne humeur Sakura… -fit remarquer Chopper-.

En effet, tous avais l'air grave en regardant ce qui se passait en dessous.

On voyait, en dessous, le champs de bataille, avec l'armada complète de Barbe Blanche, qui venait de se faire trancher l'estomac par Scardo, un des commandants de flotte. Pendant que tous suivaient le dialogue mouvementé entre ces deux la, on voyait encore les nombreux corps des victimes, des 2 clans étalés sur la grande place de Marine Ford. Plus au fond, se trouvaient les capitaines corsaires, tous présents sauf Barbe Noir, nouvellement corsaire après qu'il eux vendu ace a la marine et sauf Jinbeï, qui se trouvait dans un navire proche de celui de notre équipage avec d'autres prisonniers d'Implel Down, libérés grace à l'explosion causée par Robin lors de son arrivée fracassante. Un peu plus au fond, sur 3 sièges, juste devant l'échafaud, se trouvaient les 3 amiraux, Aokiji, Akainu et Kizaru, qui était visiblement revenu d'Implel Down, on ne sait comment et on ne sait pourquoi étant donné qu'il avait pour mission d'atraper l'équipage de Luffy…enfin bref, c'était mieux ainsi ! Puis venait le lieu le plus déchirant de la scène, l'échafaud, où se trouvait Ace, acroupi au bord, ensanglanté et qui hurlait a ses compagnons de flotte de le laisser et de ne pas mourir pour lui. Garp était à coté de lui et seul la présence d'un de ses meilleurs ami, Sengoku, qui le surveillait de près l'empéchait de s'allier aux énemis pour la vie de Ace…

L'instant était crucial et tout le monde était muet comme une tombe jusqu'à ce qu'un tumulte au loin réveille les voix et les ambitions de tous… Néanmoins, ils ne comprenaient pas le débat qui était pour le moins personnel…

« GGGRRRR qui t'a dit que t'été le capitaine de se navire !

-Je pense que dans ce genre de situation je suis la plus apte a…

-GRRRR j'pige pas un mot de s'que tu di mais moi je deviendra LE SEIGNEUR DES PIRATE et c'est mon bateau d'aboooooooord ! GRRRR !

-Calmez vous seigneur luffy je…

PAAAAF

-Nami pourquoi a tu fais sa ?

-Pour qu'il se calme !

-QUI A FRAPPE MON LUFFFYYYY ?

-C'est… SANJI !

-A mais non c'est pas moi Nami chéri, di a ce crâne rose que ce n'est pas moi !

PAAAAAF

-Belle Maya, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

-Personne ne touche a mon Luffy !

-Il l'a cherché ce pervers !

-Qui t'a traité de pervers cactus ambulant !

-Tu veut t'battre ?

-GRRRROOOOAAAAA !

- Moineau, je t'avais dit de rester dans ta cabiiiine !

-Personne ne t'écoute petit raton laveur…

-JE SUIS PAS UN RATON LAVEUR ! UUUUNNN RRREEEENNNEEE !

-Kagome tu l'a mis en colère !

-OH INUYASHA ! OSWARI

PAAAF

-RAAAA il a vomi sur mes pied cette chose !

-Robin ? Moineau t'a vomi dessus ?

-Non c'est cette chose rose la !

-GOOOMMMEEEENNNNEEEE ! Le sort ne fais plus effet et Natsu et redevenu malaaaaade !

PAAAF

-Dame Erza ? Pourquoi tant de haine avec lui ?

-Il s'était déshabillé et allait finir nu !

-Trè bonne initiative !

PAAAF

-Maaiis…. Encore ? C'est moi qui assome les gens sur ce bateau normalement !

-Oui mais la chose rose m'a vomi dessus ! J'allais pas le laisser salir ce beau navire ?

Et oui vous l'aurez compris… c'était enguelade sur enguelade sur le navire du Chapeau de Paille ! Néanmoins, les chocs infligés par tout ces gens sur d'autres gens firent se briser la glace d'en dessous du bateau et le navire jusque là prisonnier de cette glace tomba… en plein sur la grande place… direction les amiraux…

Certains problèmes interressants furent enfin résolu :

-Comment se liberer de la glace ? FAIT

-Comment passer la ligne de lieutenants de la Marine ? FAIT

-Comment se faire remarqué le plus possible pour ne laisser aucune chance a l'attaque surprise ? FAIT

!

Le bateau s'envola comme un oiseau, frappant de plein fouet l'estrade ou se trouvait Ace. Heureusement pour lui Luffy l'attrapa avant le choc du navire avec l'échafaud. Le Sunny s'arreta et un grand silence se fit sur la place. Enfin jusqu'à ce que...

«BAAAANNNNNDDDDDEEEEEEE DE DDEEEEEEEBBBBBIIIIILLLEEESSS !

Paf

-J'aime pas qu'on me traite de débile.

-YYYYYEEEEEEEEEE ! On a réussi ! Cassons nous maintenant !

-LLLLUUUUFFFFYYYYYY ! T'ES OOOUUUU ?

-Quoi encore ? Elle a pas fini de hurler celle la ?

-Et la Tomoro tu nous diras que c'est le sort ?

-Non il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il dit !

-Genial !

PPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF !

-J'ai...mal.

-Ou est-iiiiil ? Quelqu'un la vuuu ? Dites, dites ? Quelqu'un la vuuuu ?

-Retourne toi pov'cloche !

PPPPAAAAAAFF

-Et quoi, tu me diras que t'es pas encore mort ?

Elle se retourna et vit un nuage de fumée provoqué par la chute, d'où sortit Luffy, portant Ace sur ces épaules. C'est a ce moment la, cet horrible moment, que Kyo se reveilla de sa sieste, sous sa forme d'horrible et gigantesque chien démon.

-Zorro, coupe lui ses menottes ! Moi je m'occupe de Kyo !

-Bien !

-Luffy lache moi ! Pourquoi t'es venu ! Et arrête de sourire bêtement !

ZZZIIINNG

C'est alors qu'Ace se trouva libre de ses mouvements grâce à l'aide de Zorro.

-C'est qui la folle qu'as hurlé tout à l'heure ?

-Gné ?

-Moi fe zais z'est qui ! Z'est ze monstre ! Zette fose horrible qui hurle et frappe tous le ftemps ! Z'est la chooooooooooooooose !

-Ce petit a le don de ressusciter ^^.

Luffy s'avança et la prit dans ses bras en rigolant.

-? Luffy a une copine ?

-AAAce sa faisait lontemps !

-Ah tiens les mugiwaras ! Mais... vous avez un...mort ...et...un...cyborg...dans votre équipage...LLAAA CLLAAAASSSEEEE !

-Ils ont bien été éduqué pareille ses 3 la !

-3 ? Tu connais Sabo ? Ou... Maya ? Mais ils sont...morts tous les 2 !

- YOHOHOHOHOHOHO serions-nous de la même famille Maya-san ?

-GGGNNNEEEE ? Brook qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-Ba t'es morte YOHOHOHOHOHO !

-Ah bon ?

-Mais... Je connais cette voix non ?

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! C'EST VRAI QUE JE SUIS MORTE ?

Il se retourna pour voir un...chien ? Qu'il connaissait trèèèèès bien dans les bras de son frère...Ce fut LE CHOC !

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T'es vivante pour de vrai ! »

Plein d'émotion, Ace prit sa soeur dans les bras.

«C'est si émouvant, fit sakura en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil

-Pas tant que ca, dit grey retourné pour pas montrer qu'il pleurait aussi.

-Que quelqu'un dise à mon neveu d'arrêter de me mordiller les oreilles...

-INNUYASHA TU SAIGNE !

- Ton neveu a toi ?

-EN FAITE ACE J'AI UN FILS ET LE PERE C'EST LUFFY !

-Ace ca va? Répond moi Ace ! »

Ace, pour ne pas faire trop de détaille, était rouge de la tête aux pieds avec de la bave au coin de sa bouche grande ouverte et même dans cet état il restait debout. Chopper et Zorro l'emmenèrent alors dans une cabine pour reprendre ses esprits « au calme ».

«Dites, je veux pas faire mon rabat-joie mais comment on fait pour sortir d'ici vue qu'on n'est plus sur l'eau ?

-T'es débile Robin, on a qu'a faire un coup de burst pour décoller et on est tranquille, répondit ussop très sur de lui

-… mais on n'a pas de cola...

-….. ON VA SE FAIRE TUER !

-J'ai une idée, fit Tara en appelant Natsu tomoro et les autre Autre-mondiens. »

Tous les sorceliers se regroupèrent en cercle et levèrent les mains en invocant :

« Par le Levitus, élèvent ce bateau vers les cieux, en le supportant de ton mieux ! »

A la surprise générale le navire commença à monter vers le hauts par la force de Robin, Tara, la pierre vivante et Moineau ravie depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus sur l'eau. Tomoro redevint grande et plaça ses mains sur la tête de Natsu pour dissiper momentanément son mal des transports. A bout la lutine repris sa petite forme inconsciente et Zorro la rattrapa avant quelle ne tombe. Plein de force le chasseur de dragon se mit en position à l'arrière du bateau alors que des soldats de la marine commençaient à tirer. Natsu lança alors un hurlement du dragon surpuissant qui fit accélérer le bateau loin des combats.

-SSSSUUUUUPEEERRRRRRRR !

-Franky, Usopp, Chopper, et luffy chéri ! Je ne veux pas ramasser vos yeux !

-WWAAAA c'était trop coool !

-Ok la chose rose, ton cas est plus grave que je ne l'imaginais, tu est impressionné par tes propres talents, tu craint !

-Mais Ta Gueule toi !

PAAAAF

Natsu n'eu pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler a Maya qu'il mangea le sol…comme d'habitude !

-Oh mais Chopper, au fait comment va Ace ?

-Il bave de la mousse dans une position bizare…

-Tu en conclue quoi ?

-Qu'il a la pêche !

-okééééé…

-LUFFFFYYYYY ! –Ace attrape Luffy par le col, avec un regard de sadique- Dis moi mon petit Luffy…Que s'est-il passé pendant ces 7 dernières années ?

-Oh mais pas grand-chose ! Je suis parti en mer, j'ai fais un équipage, j'ai refait la face de plusieurs gens, normal quoi ! Hihiii ^^

-NORMAAAAL ? On a failli mourir un milliers de fois !

PAAAAF

Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, et Usopp venait de frapper Luffy qui gisait sur le sol.

PAAAAAF

-PERSONNE, a part Nami, NE FRAPPE MON LUFFY !

-Oh non, Dame Maya, ne les frappait pas ! J'en assume l'entière résponsabilité, c'est moi qu'il faudrait punir !

-Oh…elle me fais légérement flipper celle la…

-Enfin bref… LUUUFFYYYYY ! –Ace le ramasse par terre avec son air d'assassin – Il ne s'est rien passé avec Maya, qui d'après tous le royaume de Goa était morte , et qui réaparait comme sa avec toi et un fils ? Sale pervers ?

-Ahhh ba sa ça date !

PAAF

-Mais encore LUUFFFFYY ? –Ace avait un air crispé des mauvais jour - .

-féé maaal…

Luffy avait des bosses de partout… pas étonnant qu'il ne pouvait pas parler…Néanmoins, Chopper avait une crème instentanée pour faire disparaitre les bosses, pauvre Luffy !

-Continue petit frère ^^.

-Je l'ai retrouvé i mois ! Quand je venais d'avoir Brook dans notre équipage… juste après Thriller Bark…On a navigué encore pendant 2 mois et Maya est tombée enceinte et quand on s'est fait envoyé un peu partout par Kuma on s'est fait séparé et on s'est séparé et pis c'est tout ^^ Hihi ^^ rien d'extraordinaire !

PAAAF

Ace aurait pu frapper et martiriser Luffy encore lontemps lorsque Tara posa une question qui fit s'alarmer tous le monde…enfin !

-Dites, je suis la seul a me demander où on va ?

En effet, le navire volant se dirigeait juste en plein sur une île dont l'emblème était des serpents… L'île des femmes…


	2. suite (2)

«Dites...

-Natsu, ferme-la!

-Pourquoi elles l'ont pas bailloné comme robin ca aurait fait des vacances a tout le monde.»

Depuis les trois jours ou ils étaient pendu la tête en bas, c'était la première fois que grey et inuyasha trouver un terrain d'entente. Après la chute près de l'île, ils s'étaient tous fait assommé alors qu'ils coursaient Luffy dans la forêt. Celui-ci ayant décidé d'aller chercher a manger. Du coup ils avaient perdu les filles, enfermées on-ne-sait-où, et le capitaine de l'équipage surement perdu sur l'île. Ils étaient donc privé de leurs deux moyens de faire taire natsu: Maya le monstre et Erza le démon.

«Pourquoi je suis attaché aussi glapit Happy attaché au sol sur un piquet avec Choper et Kyo

-T'es un mâle non?

-NON JE SUIS UN CHAT!

-Il a raison il y a méprise c'est avec les folles qu'il fallait l'enfermer.

-D'ou tu traites Happy d'abord. Je vais te casser les dents le chien et quand je vais dire aux filles que tu les as traité de folle... Natsu et le reste des garçons tremblèrent à l'idée même de Maya, Namy et Erza lui faisant la peau

-N'empêche, sa fait du bien de dire ce qu'on veut sans se faire écrabouillé toute les trente secondes.

-Vous trouvez pas qu'on commence à avoir le sang qui nous monte a la tête, enfin pour moi ce n'est pas vraiment un problème vu que je suis un squelette! YOHOHOHOHOHO oh? Mais ma blague est à double sens YOHOHOHOHOHO!

-C'est pour ca je fais des pompes, ca fait faire de l'exercice tout en faisant redescendre le sang Zorro recommença une série de cent comme démonstration

-Super idée je vais essayer Ace commenca ses tractions

-SaAaAaA TaAaAnNnNgUeEeEe

-MAYAAAAAAA ERZAAAAAAA NAMYYYYYYYYY VENEZ NOUS SAUVER PAR PITIER!

-C'est dommage que le granit marin empêche notre magie de fonctionner fit grey Au fait ca va Ussop, on t'entend plus depuis deux trois heures...

-A voir la bave qui coule et les yeux révulsés je dirais qu'il commence a avoir son compte.

-Si ca commence seulement c'est que tout va bien.»

Il eu un grand blanc puis les portes de l'arène ou ils étaient suspendu s'ouvrir. Une bande de guerriere déposèrent luffy attaché au milieu et elles se postèrent aux différentes entrée. Le capitaine leva la tête vers ses compagnons. Il rigola puis leurs dit d'un ton joyeux

«Ah vous étiez la les gars? Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, tant mieux. J'ai fait tout le tour de l'île mais impossible de trouver Maya. Vous l'avez pas vu par hasard?

-Luffy ca fait trois jours qu'on se dit qu'avec un peu de chance t'aller venir nous sauver. Durant tout ce temps on était la tête en bas et a du supporter les exaltations de Sanji qu'on a assommé contre un arbre, le mal des transports de Natsu qu'on n'a pas put assommer malheureusement, les chouinement de robin et j'en passe alors ta p'tite copine, la tout de suite ON S'EN TAMPONE!

-TAISEZ VOUS! L'IMPERATRICE BOA HANCOK VA VENIR POUR VOUS JUGER ALORS SILENCE!

-La Boa Hancok considérée comme la plus belle femme au monde.

-A trois on balance sanji contre l'arbre.

-Comment sa, une impératrice ? Mais ou est la viande ?

-LUFFY LA FERME !

- Qui vous a demandé la permission d'ouvrir la bouche sans ma permission ?!

- Snif snif…..

-Oh mon Dieu il va craquer…. Et ! tete de barbapapa ! résiste…

-Ta gueule tête de gazon ! Je…..je….je…

-Oh oh …

-AAAUUUUUSSEEECCCOOUUUUUR ! JJEEE PREEFEERE ME FAIRE TOOORRTTTUURREEERRR PAARRR LEEE CHIIIENNN QUUEE DDEEEE REESSSTTEERRR IICCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Males ! vous allez mourir ici pour ne pas m'avoir écouter !

-1 !

-Oh mais moi je ferai tout se que vous voudrez Madame l'impératrice des feeeeemmmes

- 2 !

-DETACHEZ MOI CES CHOSES !

- trrrrr…. –trop tard-

Une escorte de femme se précipita pour enlever les liens au homme de l'équipage. Tous sur la défensive sortirent leurs armes et/ou se préparèrent au combat lorsque 2 catastrophe arrivèrent, très soudainement !

Pour commencer, l'impératrice se leva de son trone sur élevé, bascula la tête en arrière, rit, et mis ses doigts en cœur et hurla : LOVE BEAMMM ! Un rayon rose alla frapper les garçon, lorsque la seconde catastrophe arriva, accompagnée de plusieurs femmes. Lorsque le Love Beam fu lancé, la porte de l'arène vola a une centaine de mètre et un graaaaaaaaand et puiiiiiisant cri retenti, qui glaça le sang de toute les femme de l'île qui s'était aglutinée autour de l'arène.

« EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNLEVE EEEEEEEEEEEEZ VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOS SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ES PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTE S DE MON LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFF FFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY ETTTTTTTTTTTTT DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNN FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEERREEEEEEEE ! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA »

Et c'est dans un terrrriiiiiible explosion de rage que Maya détruit la moitié de l'arène à l'aide d'un bout de la porte qui n'avait pas valdingué.

L'imperatrice vit rouge….très….très….très….très rouge ! Mais les paroles qu'elle prononça n'était pas celles qu'on attendait d'elle…

« Comment sa votre Luffy ? Il est attéri dans ma salle de bain quand je me baignait, il m'apartient a présent, n'est-ce pas Luffy-kun ?

-Hein ?

Et oui Luffy avait atéri sur terre.

-QU…QU…QU….QU….QUUUUUUUUUUUUU….QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII ?!

-Mayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! –Natsu lui aussi aterit sur Terre et se sentit libéré par le retoure de son mercenaire favori –

Pour toute reconaissance, Maya le frappa avec 1 quart de sa rage quand il vint lui faire un gros calin. C'est ainsi qu'avec se petit quart il s'enfonça bien profond dans le béton armé qui recouvrai l'arène en formant un petit cratère.

Les filles aparaissèrent derrière le tas de fumée provoqué par tout se bordel…

« MON DIEU regardezz !les garçon se sont changé en pieerre ! hurla Lucy.

-QUUUOI ?

En effet, après que la fumée se soit dissipé, on pouvait voir que Grey, Brook (malgré qu'il soit mort ) , Franky, Sanji (comme c'est étonnant), Ace et Robin (normal) s'était changé en pierre .

-C'est quoi sa ? fit remarquer Erza

Etant donné que ni Maya, ni Hancock ne pouvait répondre, étoufée par l'envi de se tuer, une des sœur gorgone pris la parole :

-Ma sœur a le pouvoir de tuer les homme ! Il semble que seuls les sang cœur, les enfant, ou encore les aveugle ou même ceux dont un sentiment plus fort que l'amour submerge résistent à ce pouvoir !

-Kyyyyyya Zoro et donc submergé par un sentiment plus fort que l'amour pour cette feeemmme ? Serai-ce …. Serai-ce ….

-Je ne veux pas te décevoir mais je pense juste que Zoro est sans cœur plutôt qu'il soit attiré par quelqu'un …

Tomoro parti déprimer sur le dos de Zoro….

-A voir la tête que fait Nami, Sanji, Brook et Franky risquent de mourir aussi sec…

-Tu as raison Lucy, et a voir celle de Tara, le décès de Robin ne semble pas très loin…

-Au contraire, Kagome semble satisfaite d'inuyasha !

-Et Erza de Natsu …

-Quant a Maya…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN NCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNEE EEEEEE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOII IIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS LLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU FFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEE EEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIII I CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOMMMM MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAA EEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT TTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT SSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRA DOUCE ET PROFONDE ! ET TA FAIT QUOI A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE !

-SOEUR ! TUEZ CETTE CHOSE POILUE !

-STOP ! PERSONNE NE TUE MAYA !

-OOOOHH LUUUUFFFFYYYY Je me charge de la vieille follle !

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO P ! Personne ne tue personne tant qu'on ne sais pas comment faire revenir les garçon de leur état de Statue !

-HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAAHAHHA il n'y a pas de moyen ! Ils sont condamnés a mort !

-PERSONNE NE TOUCHE A MES NAKAMAS !

Une guerre sauvage commença ainsi, au milieu de l'arène, guerre qui allait détéerminé si oui ou non notre équipage rentrera au complet ou si la plupart d'entre eux seront destinés a décoré le palais de l'imperatrice…

Luffy se placa entre les garçons changés en pierre et l'impératrice affichant sa tête des mauvais jours. Celle-ci resta figé soit par peur (ce qui était loin d'être le cas) soit elle était trop impressionnée par le pirate pour réagir (c'est peut-être plus que ça en faite)

«Allez mettre les statues en lieux sûr, Maya et moi on va s'occuper la géante.

-A vos ordre capitaine, crièrent Sakura et Tomoro en coeur avant d'aller se cacher.

-Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire!»

Boa hancok plaça une nouvelle fois ses mains en cœur visant le groupe qui tentait de déplacer tant bien que mal les statues. Ils virent à peine les coeurs arriver droit sur eux qu'un éclat de lumière scinda l'air en deux. Les love beam retombèrent sur le sol découper comme s'il s'agissait de simple morceaux de papier. Maya se redressa pour faire face à l'impératrice.+

«Impossible ! Comment as-tu...»

En guise de réponse, Maya sourit méchamment et lança son épée dans la main gauche. Son autre main tâta le vide dans son dos puis ses doigts se refermèrent sur une poignée invisible. D'un mouvement leste elle fit apparaître une deuxième lame identique a la première. Elle se mit en position d'attaque pointant son regard glaciale vers l'impératrice.

«Maya-dono a tellement la classe!»

Erza venait de passer en mode admiration devant la performance de son maitre. Se qui ne l'empêchait pas de porter Grey à une main. Tara en profita de l'inattention de tous pour lancer un Levitus sur le reste des statues avec l'aide de Moineau. Zoro et Innuyasha faisant face aux deux sœurs gorgones, ils ne semblaient pas disposé à aider les filles. Quand aux autres personnes libre de leurs mouvements, elles retenaient les amazones qui avaient décidé de participer à la petite fête de l'équipage. Revenant au centre de l'arène, on pouvait voir que l'impératrice corsaire était descendu de son piédestal. Cette dernière soutenait le regard assassin de Maya et lui demanda en redressant la tête pour lui ajouter de la grandeur:

«Je ne ressent aucuns fluides emmaner de toi ou de tes armes. Comment peux-tu contrer les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon?»

Maya sourit d'autant plus et plaça l'une de ses lames de sorte que l'on vois meme la poigné en argent entre ses doigts.

«L'acier de mes sabres est spécial. Le cœur est un mélange avec du granit marin -l'éclat bleuté de l'épée lui répondit- c'est cela qui a dévié ton pouvoir. Il possède les memes propriété que le granit seul. Le tranchant quand à lui est fait d'un métal volcanique très rare aux propriétés d'autant plus exceptionnelle. -cette fois les veines rouges/oranger du métal noirs qui réfléchirent les rayons solaires.- Il peu entrée en fusion et augmente d'autant plus ma puissance de frappe. Ces lames sont du métal le plus solide qui n'a jamais existé il peu trancher la pierre comme du beurre. Pour faire court, tu vas en baver sévère!»

L'impératrice sembla hésiter et ce seul tout petit instant laissa l'opportunité à Luffy d'attaquer. Elle ne pus que croiser les bras pour retenir le choc avant de partir dire bonjours aux mur derrière elle. L'une des soeurs chercha à venir en aide à Hancok mais une attaque de Zoro lui bloqua la route.

«Fallait pas s'en prendre à nos nakama -dit-il l'air sombre-. Maintenant que vous avez mis notre capitaine en colère, plus rien ne pourra vous sauvez.»

Au dernier rand, les archères bandèrent leurs arcs. Cependant, à leurs plus grande surprise, toute leurs flèches imprégnées de fluide furent toutes touché par une seule les arrêtant dans leurs course. Leurs regards se portèrent vers la grande brune placer à leurs hauteur par Happy. Kagome essuya d'un geste son front trempé par la concentration que lui avait demandé cet unique tire. L'une des amazones blêmit

«Comment peut-elle maitriser cette technique ? Seul nous savons comment le faire !

-Je me disais bien qu'elle était une amazone. Elle est trop violente comme fille.

-Natsuuuuu t'as encore perdu une occasion de te taire !»

Se fut au tour du chasseur de dragon de blêmir. Il eu juste le temps d'esquiver un autre bout d'arène qui volait paisiblement par la. (Apres tout, les bloques de pierres qui volent c'est tout a fait normal) «Cette bande de fou ferait de très bon mage de fairy tail, se dit-il en riant, ils détruisaient les batiments presque aussi bien que moi.

Après le déplacement des statues terminé, le combat se reforça de combatant du coté des pirates/mages, etc. L'attaque commença a devenir plus serieuse lorsqu'une énooooorme main vint faire valser un quart de l'arène ronde, maintenant en demi cercle… Luffy utilisait des techniques puissantes et variées face a son adversaire, renforcée par la force de frappe de Maya. L'imperatrice ne pouvait pas éviter tous les coups mais on entendait de temps en temps un bruit cinglant, due aux poignard qui frollait le métal de l'épée sans pour autant lui administrer la moindre rayure infime soit-elle. La bataille batait son plein, en effet, toutes les femmes de l'île étaient a présent au côté de leur souveraine et le groupe de nos aventuriers se départagea un terrain de bataille chacun, se portant un peu d'aide de temps en temps. Natsu faisait entrer un vigueur son art de tout casser (oui car l'arène n'était pas assez détruite pour lui c'est sur -_-) . Se nourissant des flammes jaissant des éfondrements . Happy était, avec Kagome, chargés de la surveillance des statues car l'un ne pouvait plus voler, et l'autre avait usé toute ses forces à cause de la concentration qu'elle avait éprouvée pour viser dans le mil a chaque fois. Lucy avait invoquéééééééééééééé l'horloge en regardant attentivement la bataille et criait des encouragement a ses compagnons. Erza avait sorti son armure des tenebres et fendait le sol a coup dévastateur d'épée (oui car, non, l'arène n'était pas assez detruite, sa on l'avait compris) en lançant des coup d'œil du côté de son maitre lui provoquant un beugue pendant lequel ses bras pougeaient tout seul alors que son corps était figé, rendant un côté comique (pour les alliés) et terrrrrriblement effrayant (pour les adversaires ). Sakura jouait au cartes avec Tomoro, à côté de Happy et Kagome. Le fait que des bout de sol vole a un cheveu de leur tête ne les dérangeant pas du tout, tellement elle était passionée par cette partie (si on oubliait les têtes qu'elle faisait, sourir forcé au maximum, pour ne pas huuuuuuuuurler ). Inuyasha jouait avec Kyo au jeu de « celui qui ecrabouille le plus de méchant a le droit a de la nourriture a volonté pour 2 mois » se qui ne manquait pas de plaire au petit démon qui écrasait avec un grand plaisir…en échange de quoi le petit l'aidait a se débarasser de la gorgone… ( pauvre petit, jeune et déjà exclavagiser) Robine se battait de pied et mains (yohohoho quelle belle blague) contre les amazones recevant l'aide d'usopp non loin d'elle, qui cramait les gens avec sa bille phénix ou encore cassait les oreilles de tous au alentours avec sa technique du « crisse-ardoise », qui ne s'attaquer pas a ses aliés grace a la grande patience de robine qui était prete a couvrir les oreilles de tous au alentours pour les empecher de mourir sourd…Chopper utilisait ses transformation , 9 au total grace a la rumble ball et se débrouillait pas mal ! Nami provoquait des orages a gogo et décoiffait (oui bon, éléctrocutait) les amazones autour d'elle a un rayon de 10 metres… Quant a Zoro, il se batait conter la gorgones aux cheveux vert ( c'est fou comment les ressemblances s'attirent…yohohohohoh j'aime cet humour ) qui lui donnait du fil a retordre….

En effet tous était concentrés sur la bataille, aussi bien que personne n'avait était assomés dans l'équipage depuis aussi lontemps (record of the woooooooorld ) . Du côté de hancock, la chance tomba du ciel (literalement) au moment ou elle allait flancher…

Un EEEEENNNNNOOOOORRRRRMMMMMMEE EEEE bateau de la marine tomba en plein sur l'arène, provoquant la destruction de presque tout se qui restait de cette arène (mais pourquoi autant d'acharnement ?! ) L'imperatrice tomba dans les pommes lorsque un pacifista lui tomba dessus a l'improviste se qui declancha le procesus de déstatufication… Les mugiwaras n'attendirent pas une seule seconde pour se barrer en hurlant , en n'oubliant pas d'emporter leurs amis, un peu sonnés quand meme…

Courir était devenu une mauvaise habitude pour la troupe a nouveau réunis. Ils avait beau être sorti du monde de Magister, d'Impel Down, de Marine Ford et enfin de l'arène, ils continuaient a s'attirer des ennuis. Cette histoire est loin de se finir (au grand désespoir de plupart des membres). Après une traversée de la jungle éclair, le sunny apparu entre les arbres. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée. Il était donc très exposé ce qui permit à la Marine de le retrouver rapidement. Des soldats surveillaient attentivement les environ de la crique. Mais se ne fut pas la premiere préoccupation du groupe caché entre les arbres.

«On a perdu personne cette fois?»

Tous regardèrent un peu partout dans l'espoir de trouver l'élément manquant. (s'il y en avait un) Ussop se grata la tête en réfléchissant:

«Hmmmm... je propose de faire l'appelle. Par ordre de puissance dans le domaine de l'orientation... : ZORRO!

-Pourquoi je passe en premier?

-LUFFY ET KYO!

-Faim ! J'ai trop faim …

-J'ai en sandwich pour toi mon cheri.

-Maya est aussi présente... donc Erza aussi

-TARA et donc ROBIN!

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

Moineau soupira :

«C'est parce que tu es un aimant à problèmes.

-Hmm pas faux...

-NATSU ET HAPPY!

-Ouai on est bien classé

-il y a pas de quoi être fiere...

-SANJI!

-Mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas déplorable

-Oui mais tu disparais souvent sans rien dire... TOMORO

-PRESENTE !

-T'es pas à l'école

-GOMENEEEE

-T'excuse pas

-OUIN J'AI PEUR DE ROBIN !

-ACE

-C'est pas possible je suis après le bouffeur de flammes

-Mwahahahahahaha

-Je suis pas d'accord, change le classement !

-T'as rien compris ! Bon, KAGOME !

-Oui, Innuyasha oswari !

*baf*

-Ok il est la aussi… GREY

-Yep

-LUCY

-Ouai

-MOINEAU !

-Oui

-NAMY, CHOPPER ET ROBINE

-Pour qui tu nous prends bien sur qu'on est la…

-BROOK FRANKY

-YEEEEYYYY

-CHUUUUUUUUUT !

-C'est bon tout le monde est la

-Et moi…

-Pardon Sakura tu es tellement utile qu'on t'oubli complétement

-OUIIINNNNN

-Ah mais non, excusez moi j'ai oublié quelqu'un de très important ! Le celebre et très utiles capitaine usoppppp ! MWAHAHAHAHHA MAIS OUI JE SUIS LAAAAAAA ! Moi qui détiens une flotte de 8000 hommes sous mon pouvoir !

PAAAF

-Usopp sors de ton délire

-Oui Nami »

La question de passer pus enfin se poser. Vu le nombre qu'ils étaient ils auraient tres bien pus utilisé le plan O.F.D.T (ou on fonce dans le tas.) Mais c'était sans compter sur les filles privilégiant la « discrétion ». Alors comment déplacer un groupe de 24 personnes a travers une flotte de la Marine sans se faire voir. Tomoro apporta une théorie plutôt …

« Bah il suffit de devenir invisible.

-Ah et tu fais ca tout les jours evidement.

-Oui regarde »

Elle ferma les yeux serrant ses mains sous son menton puis disparu…

« Tu vois c'est pas compliquer.

-Non la je vois plus …

-C'est comme une illusion je suis invisible pour un groupe de personne choisi ! Et oui je fais pas que lire les esprits mwahahaha.

-REMET TON OREOLE TU FAIS PEUR A TOUT LE MONDE !

-Bon alors…je vais proposer un truc qui pourra peut etre nous sauver… Tomoro, est ce que, quand tu donne la main a une personne et que tu te transforme sa marche ?

-Mmmm… Je ne sais pas si sa durerai bien lontemps mais en théorie sa marcherait…

-Ok, tous le monde se donne la main !

-Moi je donne pas la mais a se cactus

-Moi je donne pas la main a se cuistot dérangé

Dirent en cœur Zoro et Sanji.

-Pfou…Sa s'annonce compliqué je crois !

-Je veux bien donner la main a Nami-chéri , a Robine-d'amour , a mon petit oisillon , a grosse-poitrine-girl et…

Il n'eu pas le courage de finir sa phrase étant donné les regards assassins de Robin, Luffy, Inuyasha et d'Erza… Et non, pas de Zoro malgrès les attentes de Tomoro…

PAM

-Tu donnera la main a qui on te dira !

-Oui Nami-chéri…

-Sa s'annonce compliqué madame la navigatrice…

-Oui très, aide moi Robine.

C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs coup de poings, plus ou moins discret pour ne pas apater la marine quand meme, plusieurs conclusion tombèrent : Brook ne devait pas tenir la main a une fille, Sanji tiendrait la main de Erza (un seul geste suspet et il était mort), Luffy ne tiendrait la main a aucune fille (à part Maya) , on se demande pas qui a tenu a se que sa se passe ainsi… , Maya tiendrait la main de Kyo et Luffy, Ace ne tiendrait pas la main de Natsu, faute de quoi Natsu avait juré le bouffer, Tomoro tiendrait la main de Zoro , Robin ne tiendrait la main que de Tara, Inuyasha ne tiendrait la main d'aucune fille a part Kagome… L'ordre fut décidé ainsi :

Brook, Franky, Robine, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kyo, Maya, Luffy, Ace, Chopper, Happy, Tomoro, Zorro, Grey, Natsu, Erza (pour surveiller les deux imbéciles avant elle ), Sanji, Usopp, Lucy, Nami, Sakura, Moineau, Tara, Robin…

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'élancèrent a travers les Marines, sans se lacher, lorsque, en même temps, Sanji vit une fille de la Marine un peu trop déshabillée et voulut partir a sa rencontre, Zoro se perdit, en lachant les deux mains , Erza frappa Natsu et Grey qui se chamaillaient, Nami péta un cable, Luffy eu faim, Tomoro hurla car Robin s'approchait d'elle et parce que Zoro avait encore disparu a ses yeux… Bref, le sort d'invisibilité se rompit a à peine une dizaines de mètres du bateau…

-Raaaaah ! Bon bah pas le choix, on va devoir se battre, chier ! Je vais vous tuer, ZOORRROOOOO, SSAAANNJJIIIII !

C'est après les avoir retrouvé qu'une énorme détonation se fit entendre…

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF

Nami venait d'enfoncer bien profond Zoro et Sanji dans le sol…

Toute l'armada de marine ford était présente pour récupérer Ace celle de Barbe Blanche quand à elle, n'était pas encore arrivée. (tout le monde ne fait pas voler ses bateaux pour aller plus vite ^o^). Namy leva les bras au ciel:

«Vous vous rendez pas compte, si on se bat ici tous ce qui se trouve dans cette crique va être réduit en cendre. Avec les amiraux et les empereurs corsaires en plus... Vous pouviez pas rester tranquille durant 5 toutes petites minutes!

-C'est pas ma faute!»

Hurlèrent presque toutes les personnes présentes. La décision d'Erza fut sans appelle:

«Séparons-nous !

-Hein?

-Si on réparti les forces se sera plus facile et moins dangereux pour les plus faibles. Une fois qu'on a gagné on a plus qu'a revenir ici.

-Tu te rend compte que c'est ce qu'on cherche a éviter depuis le début du voyage.

-Tu as une meilleur idée ussop?»

Il s'écarta vivement de la chevalière piquée au vif par la remarque. Tara invoqua la pierre vivante bien décider à montrer de quoi la plus puissante sorcelière de l'univers était capable.

«Attend on a pas voter !

-J'ai aucune envie de contester Erza surtout si les filles sont d'accord avec elle...

-J'ai rien dit...

-En avant pour la baston!»

Robin et Innuyasha furent déçu de constater qu'ils étaient les seuls contre cette idée totalement folle. Tara ne se fit pas prier et après un petit moment de réflexion, elle invoqua:

«Par le Transportus, pour les combats à venir équilibre nos forces

et que sur toute cette île les luttes contre la marine s'amorcent.»

Une lumière bleue d'une force incroyable enveloppa l'île toute entière. Tous fermèrent les yeux puis les ouvrirent pour découvrir leurs coéquipiers et adversaires. Tous furent (plus ou moins) ravis (s'ils se plaignent ils sont mort) du choix du sort de Tara (même si on sentait qu'il y avait un peu de tout le monde derrière). Zorro se retrouva avec Erza et Innuyasha. Face à eux, le plus grand escrimeur au monde: Mihawk, œil de faucon. Tomoro, Robine et Tara se trouvèrent devant l'étrange Don Flamingo. Nastu, Happy, Namy, et Ussop se retrouvèrent contre Moria fraichement remis de sa défaite contre Luffy. Moineau, Chopper et Franky face à Bartholomew Kuma. Grey, Kagome et Robin avaient Aokiji comme adversaire. Luffy, Ace et Maya se battraient contre le terrible Akainu. Enfin Brook, Sakura et Lucy affronteraient Kizaru. Pouvaient-ils vraiment vaincre ses surhommes. La question ne se posa pas pour plusieurs de nos héros. Cela promet de beaux combats.  
Face à Mihawk la tension était à son comble.

«Je veux me battre seul!

-Pas question que je te laisse un adversaire comme celui-là. Soit déjà content que j'accepte de partager.

-Bon on y va ou on prend le thé?

-Allons-y!»

Au début du combat le corsaire ne se battait qu'a l'aide d'un couteau mais vite mis sous pression par ses adversaires, il brandit sa lame noir. Voyant l'attaque arrivée, Erza mis son armure de diamant retenant l'attaque le temps que Zorro contre-attaque. Au même instant, Innuyasha vint au corps a corps avec son épée magnifique. Le nombre et la force leurs permirent de prendre l'avantage. Le plus important, n'était pas la victoire mais de s'échapper de l'île le plus vite possible. Ils ne laissaient à leur adversaire aucun répit.

Au même moment à un coin éloigner de l'île, don Flamingo découvrit à son plus grand regret que ses pouvoirs n'avaient aucun effets. Le don de Tomoro étant plus fort que le siens, Robine et elle étaient épargnées. Quand à Tara, c'est la pierre vivante et l'anneau qui protéger son corps de ce pouvoir étrange. Il fut surpris lorsque la lutine a brandi un ENNORME canon sortit d'on-ne-sait-ou à deux centimètres de son visage. Il senti ses cheveux roussir alors qu'il esquivait le tire. Une main sortit du sol pour l'attraper et il trébucha. Pour lui aussi, c'était mal partit.

Partout sur l'île les combats faisaient rage. Et même si la plupart des équipes se démarquaient, ils restaient des lutes d'une force que aucuns n'aurait pus imaginer. Comme celle opposant nos héros aux amiraux.

La bataille faisait rage ! Moria sentait ses forces s'amenuirent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quoi qu'il faisait, Natsu avait toujours un hurlement du dragon ou autre invocation de la légendaire créature pour faire face a son ombre. De plus le pouvoirs du garçon était d'une force d'autant plus monstrueuse grâce a ses coequipiers, Happy, Nami et Usopp. Le premier le portant au ciel grace a ses ailes, la deuxième provoquant un orage qui permettait à Natsu d'avaler une quantité astronomique de feu, lorsque l'orage rencontrait la bille incendière d'Usopp provoquant un énooooorme incendie dans les cieux. Du côté de Bartholomew Kuma, réduit a l'état de robot sans aucune volonté (néanmoins plus fort que n'importe quel Pacifista) le combat se poursuivait . Franky ayant trouvé un moyen infaillible de faire s'arreter la machine. Mais…disons que avant de toucher le corsaire, il fallait déjà éviter les ondes de choques, pour le moins mortel. Chopper et Franky avait en effet assez peur dans l'état duquel ils sortirait de cette manche étant donné les blessures qu'avait subi Zoro après son combat contre celui-ci… C'est ainsi que Chopper couvrait les arrières du cyborg qui essayait a tout pris d'atteindre le dos du monstre. Moineau essayait tant bien que mal de distraire le corsaire qui allait surement décédé d'un surchauf tellement il avait à attaquer de tous les cotes… Aokiji semblait mener la danse depuis un certain temps conter Grey, Kagome et Robin… Cependant c'était juste une illusion, en effet, le jeune maitre de glace s'était fait un plaisir d'encaisser les attaques de son adversaire pour en mesurer la puissance de force… C'est au bout d'une lutte époustouflante pendant laquelle ceux du camps de Luffy morflait que ceux-ci decidèrent d'un plan d'attaque. Une immense barrière de glace se forma autour d'Aokiji avec seulement pour ouverture un trou à peine plus gros qu'un bambou. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que la glace se transforma en miroir luisant refletant la lumière d'une manière mortellement éblouissante… qui le fut encore plus lorsque la flèche de Kagome passa par le trou entourée d'un aura de flammes, flèche qu'Aokiji évita sans grande difficulté mais qui rebondit sur le miroir et revint à l'attaque. L'amiral évita encore les tirs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, vu la vitesse de la fleche et sa fatigue et pris la flèche ne plein fouet (je rassure nos spectateurs qu'aucun aokiji n'a été blessé durant le tournage). Le combat le plus corsé était celui qui opposait Akainu contre la plupart des plus grandes forces de frappe de l'équipage… Le combat faisait rage entre Ace et Akainu , qui venait (conscient de se que sa allait créer) d'insulter Barbe Blanche, revenont un peu en arrière pour comprendre se qui se passe:

-A peine fut Ace livré, ils prennent aussitôt le large… Fameux ramassis de pleutres que la grande armada de Barbe Blanche. Ceci dit, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, quand on voit le capitaine qui dirige la clique… Après tout, Barbe Blanche n'est qu'un tocard rescapé d'un autre age !

Le combat n'avait pas commencé qu'ils prononça ces mots…. Ace, dos à l'amiral se retourna lentement…

-ACE ! lui cria Maya qui avait compris où tout cela allait mener…

-Un…tocard ? RETIRE CETTE INJURE SUR-LE-CHAMPS !

-A..ACE ! Luffy venait lui aussi de comprendre (oui il lui arrive d'être intelligent …de temps en temps).

-Il a insulté le paternel !

-Mmais…

-Les ambitions de Barbe Blanche ont été contrariées par Roger, ton vrai père. Il n'a jamais accédé au titre de «seigneur» et a été relegué pour toujours au rang de perdant. Tu ne saura contester la vérité!Il a regné sur les mers depuis des dizaines d'année…Mais sans jamais acquérir la qualité de «seigneur» ni rien concquérir! Pour finir, le voilà qui se fait empaler par l'un de ses demeurés «fils» stupidement berné par une ruse primaire, et il a mouru pour les protégés! A-t-on jamais connu existence plus dénuée de sens?

-ASSEZ!

-NON, ACE! NE CEDE PAS A LA PROVOCATION!

- LE PATERNEL NOUS A FOURNI A TOUS UN LIEU OU VIVRE! IL EST MORT EN HERO TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE DE SON IMMENSITE!

-Qui ne vit pas dans le droit chemin ne mérite tout simplement pas d'étre ! Vous autres pirates ne pouvez prétendre à aucune place en ce monde !

Sous le poids de la colère, les poings de Ace s'enflamèrent, ainsi que le bras droit d'Akainu qui prenait un malin plaisir a provoquer Ace (connard, on ne le dirait jamais assez).

-J'AI TUE BARBE BLANCHE ET IL EST MORT EN TOCARD ! UN SORT TOUT A FAIT DIGNE DU NUMERO UN DES IMMONDICES QU'IL EST !

-BARBE BLANCHE N'EST NI PLUS NI MOINS QUE LE BATISSEUR DE NOTRE EPOQUE ! CETTE ERE FUT LA SIENNE ! ET JE VAIS TE TUER POUR SE QUE TU AS FAIT A SE HERO !

-ACE NON !

Trop tard, Maya et Luffy n'eurent pas fini de hurler que Ace et Akainu s'étaient sauté les uns sur les autres, provoquant une montagne de flamme et de magma tellement qu'on ne pouvait plus rien distingué a part leurs silhouettes . Jusqu'à ce que Ace retombe sur le sol en hurlait et en se tennant la main.

-Aargh

-Ace a été brulé ?!

-ACE !

-N'aurais-tu pas une trop grande confiance en ta qualité de logia ? Tu n'es que « le feu » tandis que moi je suis « le magma » qui consume tout ! Le rapport de force entre nos pouvoirs est sans ambiguïté : le mien est supérieur au tien !

-ACE … ngh

-Luffy ! Le combat contre Hancock t'a troo épuisé ! Tu es a bout de force !

Maya était à plusieurs mètres à droite du combat de son grand frère et Luffy à plusieurs mètres à gauche. Il leur était impossible de se rejoindre à cause des flammes…

-Ah…La carte vitale de Ace …

Luffy se pencha, désormais à genou pour ramasser le bout de papier. Quant à Maya, elle eu un mauvais pressentiment qui la rongeait ! Il fallait qu'elle se raproche ou elle sentait que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer !

-Gold Roger, le seigneur des pirates, Dragon le révolutionnaire et le légendaire Démon Chien … Qui aurait imaginé qu'un lien fraternel se serait tissé entre leurs rejetons ! Votre ascendance respective fait de vous des criminels-nés ! Que les autres s'échapent passe encore….Mais vous, je vous garantis que vous n'ires nulle part ! Regarde …

-NON ! PAS CA !

-LUFFY !

-LUUUUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! AAAAAACCCEEEEE ! NOOOOOOOOONNNNN !

CLLLLIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG

Un choc violant retenti ! Ace se sentait mal, pris d'affreuses nausée … Il avait voulu s'interposer entre Akainu et son frère et lorsque le point de magma commença à le froler il s'était senti tiré en arrière par une immense force … Il avait l'impressions que tout son corps s'était liquéfié mais il avait pourtant conscience de se qu'il se passait autour de lui … Il sentit une grande chaleur en lui lorsque une main se posa sur le flanc de l'épée. Il venait de comprendre… Il avait été…aspiré …dans le métal de l'épée de sa sœur !

En effet, lorsqu'elle avait vu Akainu s'élancer vers Luffy et Ace à sa suite, Maya, qui avait profité du moment où Akainu insultait tout le monde pour se raprocher de Luffy , poussa Ace, qui voulait se mettre entre son frère et l'attaque de ce gros connard , pour la recevoir de plein fouet. En une fraction de seconde elle sortit son épée, alors qu'elle était derrière Ace, sachant pertinament que son frère allait êter aspiré et en priant pour qu'il lui pardonne car elle savait que sa n'était en rien agréable pour les détenteur de fruit de Logia…

Il y avait alors Luffy tomba en arrière, un bras devant lui par reflexe, encore trop stupéfait pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, Maya, l'épée tendue devant elle avec la main droite et poussa avec la main gauche, qu'elle se brula en meme temps et Akainu qui ne parenait pas à traverser le métal de l'épée malgrès sa (soi disant) puissance supérieure…

-Que !

Akainu ne comprenait pas ! Il avait prévu que Ace se metrait entre eux et qu'il tue les deux d'un coup mais là il n'en s'en serait jamais douté ! La fille du démon chien bloquait son attaque par la seul force d'une épée et de sa main gauche, à présent inutilisable et il n'arrivait pourtant pas à transpercer tout ! Il recula pour obtenir une explication .

Maya hurla de douleur, car elle venait de se cramer la main gauche. Elle l'enleva du métal noir de l'épée, saignant et brulée…

_Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! Je suis vraiment désolé Maya je m'en veux énormément !_

-D'où vient cette voix ?!

Luffy venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole…

-Ce n'est rien Ace, ne t'inquiète pas je pourrai encore m'en servir !

_T.t.t.t tu es sûre ? Et d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi je suis la moi ?!_

-Désolé Ace je préfèrerait encore perdre ma main que mon grand frère et mon Luffy chéri !

-MAYA !

-Oui désolé Luffy, je te dois des explication ! Et a toi aussi malodorant lubrique ! (oui la elle parle a Akainu)

-Qu…

-Mes épées ne font pas que contrer les fruits du démon, elle peuvent aussi fusionner avec les fruits de type logia ! C'est pourquoi, pour sauver Ace et Luffy, j'ai aspiré Ace dans mon épées ! Désolé Ace, je sais que sa ne doit pas être très confortable …

-Ah mais ! Tu l'a déjà fait avant sa non ?

-Oui surement une ou deux fois ^^ S…Sa va Ace ?

_Pas vraiement ! J'ai envie de vomir !_

-Je ne sais pas si tu en es capable… et je ne veux pas le savoir !

_Oui oui … de toute façon on va lui éclater sa gueule a ce…comment tu dis ?_

-Lubrique malodorant ?

_Oui tout a fait !_

-Mais Ace, je préfère que tu sortes de la !

_Mais non tout va bien voyons !_

C'est ainsi que la bataille repris !

Du coté de Kizaru tout se passait mal. La vitesse de leur adversaire était tel que les filles ne parvenaient pas à invoquer leurs créatures. On voyait qu'il avait mal pris de s'être fait distancé par le groupe. Sakura réussi enfin à invoquer «the dash» (la vitesse) se qui lui permit de s'approcher de la rapidité de cet adversaire. A son tour lucy invoqua Loki ce qui permit aux groupes d'augmenter leurs chances de survis.

Les combats se poursuivaient un peu partout sur l'île (enfin si on peut encore appeler ca une ile car vu l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait...) Le combat contre Mihawk fut remporter mais la grande question était: qui sera le premier à se le faire tous seul. Ils commencèrent donc une lute acharné pour savoir l'ordre. Ce tout nouveau combat se déroulait sur le navire en 50 manches. (Oui le combat est en réalité un jeu de cartes) Pour se départager, ils jouèrent au président. Celui qui sera le plus trou du cul passera en dernier.

Du coté de Tomoro tout se passer comme sur des roulettes jusqu'à ce que don flamingo pose une question.

«Dit-moi, la fille aux cheveux bleus, tu travaillais pas à l'Orgue? Tu sais l'organisation criminel la plus étendu du monde»

Tomoro écarquilla les yeux surprise.

«C'est bien ce que je pensai. J'ai pas mal de contact et on met sur ta tête une grosse prime. Nombre d'entre eux cherche à te mettre la main dessus . Tu t'appelles... Mia c'est-ça?»

Il se mit à rire en voyant le visage de la jeune fille se crisper. Le corsaire lança un regard mesquin à Tara et Robine.

«C'est son véritable nom. Elle et sa soeur travaillaient depuis 4 ans ensemble sous le nom des Maudites. Et puis un beau jour l'ainée a abandonné sa cadette à son triste sort. On raconte qu'après ça tu as détruit la moitié d'une des bases pour t'enfuir. C'est ça Mia?

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA! Tu ne sais rien! Tu ne sais rien se ce qu'il c'est passer! Si tu crois que me parler de tout ça va troubler ma concentration et te permettre d'agir à ta guise, tu rêve !

-Tu dois lui en vouloir, à ta soeur, de t'avoir laisser toute seule dans ce milieu.

-Qu'est-ce que ca peux te faire?

-J'ai des source sur qui parle d'une femme aux cheveux bleus claires et aux yeux verts qui se trouverai à bord d'un bateau qui se dirige vers le nouveau monde. Ce portrait te dit quelque chose?

-Que cherche tu as faire en me disant ça?

-Rien du tout juste rendre service. »

Elle pinça les lèvres. Robine se plaça entre elle et le corsaire.

«Je connais bien les personnes comme toi. Tu ne dit ou ne fait rien au hasard.

-Tu me vexe Nico Robine. Enfin je vais partir, vous affronter est inutile. Permet moi une simple question. Êtes vous vraiment sur de pouvoir garder une calamité comme cette fille dans votre équipage? Elle va vous poser des problèmes.

-Notre équipage est essentiellement composé de personne trainant le malheur dans leurs valises. Nous sommes pour la plupart des porteurs de lourds fardeau. Peu importe le sien, elle sera une calamité au milieu des autres.

-Je vous aurais prévenu. On se reverra Mia»

Il disparu. Tomoro baissa la tête pour dissimuler des larmes. Tara la prit dans se bras tandis quelle se transforma à nouveau en lutine.

«Gomene! Je voulais pas en parler, je voulais pas que vous me laissiez toute seule dans cette plaine. Gomene!

-Pleure pas, on te laissera pas. On est tes Nakama. Si tu cherche ta sœur on t'aidera à la trouver. On est là pour ça. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de parler de tes problèmes

-Je me demande si elle utilise son fameux don. Ce doit être une personne très intéressante ta sœur.

-Hmmm... Retournons au bateau d'accord...»

En arrivant dans la crique, elles découvrirent un attroupement autour de la table. Natsu, Namy, Ussop et Happy venaient de revenir de leur combat contre Moria. Ils saluèrent les arrivantes en les invitant à les rejoindre. Curieuses les trois filles montèrent sur le bateau et virent ce qui passionnait tant le groupe: LA PARTIE DE CARTE. Zorro menait 19 parties président, 19 premier ministre et 5 trou du cul. Erza suivait de très près avec 18 parties présidentes, 17 première ministre et 10 fois trou du cul. Enfin Innuyasha trainait avec 6 parties président, 7 premier ministre et 28 fois trou de cul. Avec plus que 7 parties, il était certain de se battre seul à seul contre œil de faucon en dernier. La partie se déroulait avec sérieux et silence, le tout arbitré par Happy qui avait mis un costard pour l'occasion. La 44 ème partie fut débuté par un double quatre de zorro. Celui-ci leva les yeux un instant durant lequel il vu que Tomoro et les filles étaient rentrée. Ses épaules se décontractèrent légèrement et il se plongea à nouvaux dans la partie.

«Vous étiez contre qui ? »

Murmura Namy à Robine

«Don Flamingo... Et toi ?

-Moria, encore...»

Elles se turent et suivirent à nouveau des yeux ce jeu passionnant. Erza venait contre toute attente de poser une triple dame sur le triple cinq d'Innuyasha.

«Quelqu'un a mieux?»

C'est du sérieux cette partie ! Alors qui de Erza ou de Zorro pourra se battre à nouveau contre Mihawk. Les autres équipes rencontrerons t'elle aucun problème?

La crique apparu enfin à Franky, Moineau et Chopper qui montèrent sur le bateau rejoindre les autres… Comme tous après leur combats, ils étaient revenus dans un très mauvais état… Un hurlement de joie leur parvint lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la table .

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le valeureux capitaine usopp a aidé Zorro pour le faire gagner sa partie de carte !

-OOUUUAAAA *o* C'est vrai ?!

PAF

-Chopper tu est beaucoup trop crédule ! Et toi Usopp c'est pas le moment de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Oh mon Dieu vous êtes tous dans un état mortel ! Un médecin vite un médecin !

-C'est toi le médecin sur ce navire je te rappelle !

-A mais ouiiiiii !

C'est avec enthousiasme que les blessures de l'équipages furent soignées. Après avoir administrer tous les traitements, il en revint à ses compagnons d'aventure :

-Alors qui étaient vos adversaires ?

-Zoro, moi et Inuyasha nous battions contre Mihawk .

-Happy, Usopp, Natsu et moi nous battions contre Moria !

-Moineau, Tomoro et moi contre Don Flamingo, et vous ?

-Batholomew Kuma !

-Et nous contre Aokij !

-Ah! Grey, Kagome, Robin ! Vous etes de retour !

-Mmm…j'ai l'impression que plus nos compagnons arrivent tard, plus leur état s'empire ! Venez vite ici que je vous soigne !

-Il ne reste plus que Maya, Ace, Tara Luffy, Sakura ,Brook et Lucy …

Soudain, une grande déflagration leur parvins et un immense tremblement de terre secoua toute l'île. Les arbres aux 100 mètres alentour s'écroulèrent, laissant aparaitre un spectacle peu commun ! Tous n'était que hurlement, combat et destruction ! L'épaisse fumée empechait l'équipage de voir ce qui se passait réellement mais au bout de longues minutes ils comprirent !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Tara ! Son…son illusion vient de céder ! TARAAAAAAA !

-R…Robin calme toi sa doit etre autre chose ! Néanmoins, on aperçut au loin Brook portant le corps de sa dulcinée…

-BROOK ! QUE SE PASSE –T-IL ?!

-YOHOHOH ne vous en fait pas ! Le combas est remporté ! Mais…disons que se fut une rude épreuve…et qu'un peu de sommeil irait bien a certaines personne…

-Eh ! Pervers ambulant ! Touche pas a ma Tara c'est clair !

-On m'a appelé ?

PAF

-Rendors toi Franky !

-M…m…mais regardez la !

A une centaine de mètres du bateau, le combat contre Akainu avait toujours lieu !

Maya avait subi pas mal de blessures plus ou moins grave . Sa main gauche dans la dos, elle maniait l'épée qui portait Ace avait grâce . Mais elle savait que sa ne serait pas suffisant pour pouvoir attaquer l'amiral, qui évitait toutes ses attaques quelle que soit leur puissance. Luffy se retrouvait impuissant devant se spectacle dans lequel il ne pouvait pas intervenir . Ce fut lorsque la demi demonne reçut une goutte de lave dans le dos et qu'elle hurla que tous le monde au bateau commença à vraiment beaucoup s'inquiéter…

-Mais pourquoi n'utilise t-elle pas sa main gauche ?!

-Robin, regarde attentivement, on dirait qu'elle est complétement brulée !

-Oui Usopp, tu as raison ! Si elle ne se fait pas soigner dans les plus bref délais, elle pourrai ne plus la bouger !

-Et sa deuxième épée … Il ne lui suffirait que de la tenir , non ?

-Si elle fait sa, Luffy sera prisonier de son épée…

-Robine ? Quoi ?!

-Regardez bien, vous voyez sa première épée ? Elle est entourée d'un aura de flamme ! Et bien c'est Ace qui a été aspiré à cause de son pouvoir de Logia !

-Oui mais Luffy est un paramecia ! Et puis, contre Hancock, personne n'a été aspiré !

-Oui mais je pense que les propriétés de son épée sont aditives …

-Quoi ?!

-Sa veut dire que l'adition ne marche que sous un orde bien défini …

-Eclaire nous Robine je ne vois toujours pas ou tu veux en venir !

-Et bien, madame la navigatrice, pour qu'un paramecia soit aspiré, il faut qu'un Logia le soit avant lui .

-Aaaah mais alors pourquoi ne veut-elle pas aspirer Luffy ?

-Je me souvient qu'elle m'a raconté une fois qu'une trop longue aspiration nuisait a la vie de la personne aspirée …

-Q….QUOI ?!

-Oui, elle était chez une famille de nobles avant de nous rencontrer… Elle s'est fait acheter au marché des esclaves, elle vous l'a dit plus tot. Et donc se noble était quelqu'un qui adorait la guerre, ainsi, elle a souvant étée mélée a des situation où elle se servait de ses épées pour nuire à ses ennemis en les aspirant jusqu'à expiration !

-Mais…pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit à nous aussi ?

-Elle ne veut pas que Luffy soit au courant.

-A bbon ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pasque lui et Ace culpabilise de ne pas avoir pu la sauver des kidnapeurs 12 ans plus tôt (oui car n'oublions pas qu'il c'est passé 2 ans depuis que Maya est dans l'équipage) et leur faire savoir qu'elle a vécu des moment entre la vie et la mort ne pourrait que l'inquiéter davantage !

-Mais ! Pourquoi ne fait-elle pas sortir Ace ?

-Pasque pour le faire sortir il faudrait qu'elle range son épée. Mais si elle le fait Akainu la tuerai sur le champs .

C'est après de telles explication que Robine et les autres retinrent leur respiration quant à la suite du combats sous leurs yeux.

Maya esquivait mais ses mouvements devenaient du plus en plus lent. Heureusement, c'était aussi le cas de son adversaire. Elle ne parvenait plus à approcher Akainu à cause de sa lave. Elle devait pourtant un moyen de mettre fin à se combat sinon se serai finit. Pire que tout, elle venait de débouler dans la crique et donc la où se trouvait ses compagnons. Sa main lui faisait mal, elle était désavantager. Elle vit soudain la lave atteindre la cote et s'écouler dans la mer. LA MER, VOILA LA SOLUTION ! Les pouvoir d'Akainu ne fonctionnerai plus dans l'eau. Elle pria pour que Tomoro entende son idée grâce à son pouvoir. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit. Très bien ! Ils pouvaient y arriver, par contre elle devait faire comprendre à Ace qu'il devait sortir. Si jamais son épée tombait à l'eau se serai la mort assuré de son précieux grand frère. Un signe de Tara lui indiqua le feu vert de son plan. Pour elle se ne serai pas sans danger mais c'était sa meilleur (pour ne pas dire sa seule) idée. Elle fit semblant d'esquiver pour se trouver sur la plate forme crée par la sorcelière.

«Ace sort de l'épée, c'est inutile de continuer.

_De quoi tu parles ?_

-Je t'en pris

_Tu abandonnes ou tu as peur pour moi ? Je vais bien donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire._

-Fait moi confiance bon sang!»

Le ton de la demi-démone était sans appelle. A contre coeur, Ace obéis. Il réaparut à coté de sa soeur au bord de l'épuisement. Luffy l'attrapa in extremis avant qu'Akainu ne l'attaque. L'amiral était tomber dans le piège. Après tout, la magie Autre-Mondienne lui était inconnu. Il eu une mimique très comique lorsque sol où il avait posé les pieds disparut sans cris égard. L'eau de mer, rien de mieux pour se débarrassé d'un problème de fruit du démon. Le terrible Akainu coulait tel une grosse enclume. Maya quand à elle rejoignit le bateau ou tout le monde la salua en grande pompe.

«Jamais j'aurais trouver une idée aussi …

-Il suffisait d'y penser. C'est simple mais terriblement génial!

-Oui mais c'était impossible sans vous. Merci mille fois.

-Mayaaaa !»

Les deux frères se lancèrent sur Maya qui leurs rendirent leurs entreinte en riant.

«J'ai mal... J'ai besoin de me faire soigner alors s'il vous plait... Par pitié... Je vous en supplie je vais perdre une main si ça continue.

-Tu nous jure de plus jamais nous faire un coup comme celui là ?

-Oui je vous le promet. »

Ils la lâchèrent et elle partit rejoindre Chopper avec les autres blesser.

«On attend vos ordres capitaine.»

Cria joyeusement Sakura.

«En avant quittons cette île au plus vite.

-Il y a pas de vent, soupira Namy, tu as toujours pas compris qu'on était sur calm bet ?

-On a assez de cola Franky.

-NO PROBLEM ! Avec les sorceliers on a une reserve pratiquement illimité.

-Envolons nous !

-J'aurais trouvé ça bizarre il y a quelque jour mais là je trouve ça presque normal...

-Courage grey, courage...

-EN AVANT QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'ACCROCHE A CE QU'IL PEUT.»

Tomoro redevenu lutine monta sur le dos de Zoro qui pour une fois ne chercha pas à la chasser. Elle ne compris pas qu'en réalité c'était parce qu'il était fière d'avoir battu Innuyasha et Erza au président. Non ne lui dites pas ça lui ferai de la peine. Le bateau décolla vers de nouvelles aventures...

«Je me demandais, commença Tara, on est arrivé ici par hasard mais comment on fait pour rentrer chez nous sur Terre ?

-Enfin une bonne question.»

Innuyasha et Robin portèrent leurs attention sur Moineau qui semblait avoir la réponse.

«J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches vu qu'on est là depuis un certain temps maintenant et j'ai trouvé des indices qui parle d'une porte vers la Terre.

-Sérieux !

-Oui elle est dans le Nouveau Monde.

-T-tu rigole là ? »

Tous se regardèrent désemparé.

«On va encore devoir rester ensemble ! »

-Youpiiiiiii

-Oh non, pourquoi me fait on subir sa, je n'ai jamais demandé un avenir aussi funeeeste !

PAF

-Si tu veux pas rester t'es pas obilgé, abruti !

-Désolé Nami !

-MAYAAAAA !

La demi démonne venait de sortir de l'infirmerie, couverte de bandage au ventre, au front et aux bras .

-Oui oui je suis vivante hihi !

-Sanjiiiiii j'ai faiiiiiim !

-Oui Luffy, je m'y met

-Oh mon Dieu mais attendez ! OU EST KYO !

-QQUOIIII ?

Tous se lancèrent à la recherche du petit chien . Maya commençait a paniquer grave jusqu'à etre rassuré par :

-MAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN PAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA J'AI FAIIIIIM !

Qui venait de l'autre bout de l'île…

Tous accourèrent. La surprise les fit presque tomber par Terre !

-Que fait cette psycopathe avec mon béBEEEEEEEEEEE ? !

-Qui est la ?!

-C'est moi ! Alors tu va me rendre mon Kyo d'amour sur le champs ou je paye pas chère de ta peau !

-Qui te dit que c'est ton enfant d'abord ?

-Tu es vraiment stupide hein ?

-Que je fasse du mal à un chaton, ou encore à un bébé, on me pardonne toujours, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis bellle !

-Personne ne va croire à un chose pareille !

-Eux si !

Brook et Sanji dansait ensemble avec des énormes cœurs à la place des yeux …

-A ! non mais eux ils ont un probleme flagrant …

Alors qu'Hancock posait le demi démon dans une petite cage, Maya sortait ses griffes (oui pasque pas de 1, pour Hancock elle n'avait pas besoin de ses épée, et de 2 elle ne voulait pas faire courir de risque à Ace encore une fois). Franky posa une main sur l'épaule de Maya et lui murmura :

-Avec Usopp on se charge d'ouvrir la cage t'en fais pas.

Elle acciessa et lança l'assaut, accompagnée de Luffy, Ace et Inuyasha qui n'avais pas aimé qu'on touche à un membre de leur famille !

Sous cet attaque, l'imperatrice ne pouvait que perdre… Kyo fut libéré, Hancock attachée à un arbre et ils purent repartir sur le bateau où un festin fut donné avant le départ. Bien sur, il y eu un concour de boisson, que Nami gagna , Zorro, score serré avec celui la voleuse arrivait deuxième, quant au troisième, c'était Ace, Maya n'ayant pas participé pour s'occuper de son Luffy et de son Kyo qu'elle suveillait de près maintenant, les oreilles dressée prete au moindre bruit à sauter sur sa proie.

-Baaaaaa moi z'aime tous le mooooonde

-Tomoro on t'avais dis de ne pas participer, ces types sont des monstres !

PAF

-Pardon Nami …

-Natsu, fais gaffe à se que tu dit, je suis encore sobre !

-Ddésoléééé…

-OOOéééééé sortez de la bande de muuuutant que je vouuus aanhééentisse !

Et Tomoro devint grande.

-Une psycophate bourrée sa craint un max !

-Inuyasha protège moi !

-Haha jeune fille sans défense hein ?

-OSWARI !

PAAF

-T…tomoro, c'est pas l'heure d'aller dormir ?

-NNNhNan ! Ze veux tuer les méchant paaasqu'il vont nouss aattttaaaaquer sinon attttention !

-Tomoro fais gaffe ! Arrete sa !

-OOOOOHOOAAA ZORRO-KUUUUUUN !

Et la terrifiante tueuse se jeta dans les bras du sabreur..

-EH ! Bouge de…

PAF !

-Nami ?!

-Tu vois pas qu'elle renonce a nous tuer tous quand elle est la ? Alors laisse la et fais se que tu c'est le mieu faire !

-Me perdre ?!

PAF

-Nan ! Dormir !

PAAAAAAAAF

-Bien, nous sommes tranquilles maintenant !

-Ouuuuuh tu es terrifiante Nami !

-Tu veux tater de mon poing Natsu ?

-Tu sais Natsu (murmura Maya qui avait laisser dormir les 2 goinfres pour voir ce qui se passait) , je ne pense pas qu'elle soit touut a fait sobre tu comprend ?

-Ahh euh oui je vais m'éloigner !

Tous s'endormirent de bon cœur se soir là néanmoins, une lourde menace pesait sur eux…

En effet quelqu'un les observait de pas très loin…

Une présence bien connue de l'équipage.

Qui n'avait aparemment pas tout a fait assez dérouillé ….

Le grand corsaire :

Bartholomew Kuma !

Après cette fête très mouvementé, seul les autre-mondiens étaient encore éveillés. En effet, Robin avait la ferme intention de s'enfuir avec sa dulcinée et Moineau qui elle n'avait aucune envie de reprendre la mer. Arrivée sur le pont Tara s'arrêta.

«Tara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut partir avant que cette bande de dégénérés ne se réveille.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ils nous ont aidé, ils ont sauvé ma mère d'une certaine façon.

-De quoi tu parles ? C'est toi qui t'es debrouillé seul durant un an !

-Peut-être mais sans eux….

-Tient qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? »

Lucy venait d'arriver un livre dans les mains. Il fallait dire qu'avec tout ce qui se passait elle avait BEAUCOUP de mal à dormir. Moineau s'interposa

« Chut ! On essaie de s'en aller sans se faire remarquer.

-RAAATEEEEEE ! »

Le groupe découvra à son grand désespoir que Robine, Innuyasha, Maya et Erza étaient entrains de jouer aux cartes dehors (c'est normale oui). La chevalière ricana en les voyants.

« Vous etes vraiment pas discret !

-POURQUOI VOUS DORMEZ PAS COMME TOUT LE MONDE ?!

-J'ai trop bu ! Et c'est pour ça que je trouve pas le sommeil

-Moi je suis insomniaque

-Moi aussi

-Moi je voulais jouer au président…

-LES EXCUSES BIDOOOOONS »

Robin reçu une pierre sur la tête. Il leva les yeux vers le nid de pis ou se trouvait Zorro :

« Moins fort vous allez la réveiller! Elle s'est enfin calmer alors boucler là !

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour….

-Vous etes aussi réveillé ? »

Kagome, Namy et Chopper sortirent de la cabine ou tout le monde dormaient… enfin devaient dormir

« Tient vous voulez jouer aux cartes on va bientôt finir notre partie ?

-Si on paris de l'argent pourquoi pas…

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE FOOOOUTEZ !

-Bah on s'ammuse. Parles pas si fort au faite si tu réveille mon Kyo et mon Luffy ca va chauffer pour tes fesses. »

Maya jeta un regard noir à Robin. Il eu peur de se prendre un pain dans la figure de la part de la demi-démone lorsqu'une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Il fut soulager (juste pour cette fois) de voir sanji sortir avec des tasses de thé suivit par Sakura et Happy.

« LESSSS FIIIILLLES J'APPPOOOOORTE VOS BOISSONS.

-Merci cuisinier »

Robine lui fit un grand sourire avant de déposer un double dix. Robin lui restait figé sur place tandis que Tara pris aussi une tasse. Il finit par tomber à genoux dépité. Erza qui avait fini son jeu, tenait Natsu qui venait de se lever et Moineau. Tout deux tentaient d'échapper à la navigation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy, Ace, Ussop, Franky et Brook sortirent aussi. Plus personnes ne dormaient à part Zorro et Tomoro. C'est à cette instant qu'une onde de choque traversa le pont, défonçant les balustrades au passage. Tous se turent pour regarder l'agresseur : Kuma. Son regard ne laissait transparaitre rien sur ses intentions mais ses actions elles en disaient long : il cherchait la bagarre (= attention ce ci est une traduction de Natsu, expèrt en psychologie). Tous se tinrent sur leurs gardes bien que l'alcool n'aide pas dans ce genre de situation. D'une voix aussi monocorde que sa façon d'agir, le corsaire dit :

« Monkey-D-Luffy, j'ai un message important de ton père à te remettre. Un message qu'il n'a pu révéler à personne jusqu'à présent. Il concerne toutes les personnes présentes sur ton navire car c'est à cause de cela qu'ils sont tous présent aujourd'hui ! »

-Q…De quoi il parle ?!

-Laissez le continuer sa m'interesse !

-Mais…Erza…

- Nous t'écoutons corsaire !

-Ah ! Maitre Maya vous prenez la situation en main ?

La demi démone se retourna avec un regard psycopathe signifiant qu'elle allait tuer tous le monde car les cris de son adorable chiot résonnait a présent…

-Je viens de la part de Dragon .

-On l'aura comprit !

-Il tiens a t'avertir jeune Monkey-D ! Tu es le 10ème maitre de la piraterie, toi et ta famille devez aller jusqu'au bout !

- HEEEIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN ?

-Traduction ?

-Un peu comme un truc de mafia non ?

-Oh, Natsu a dit une chose inteligente pour la première fois ! Il faut le feter !

-Le premier qui parle a nouveau je le frappe !

-Meme moi ?

-Nooon pas toi Luffy-cheriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii

-Mon Dieu , Sanji au féminin !

-Qui a dit sa ?!

-Ta famille est-elle au complet judaime ?

-Judaikoi ?

-Pourquoi tu appelle mon Luffy-kun 10ème du nom ?

-Il est destiné a être le 10ème roi des pirates !

-A ba normal quoi !

-C'est pourquoi il a rassemblé sa famille.

-Sa…famille ? Son équipage quoi !

-Et les gars ! De qui vous parlez ?

-DE TOI ANDOUILLE !

-Heiin ?

-Petit frère ? sa veut dire que tu es destiné a etre le roi des pirates ?

-Ba oui, c'est normal quoi !

-Et donc Kuma, peux-tu nous donner plus d'info ?

-Il est la réincarnation du 1er roi des pirate…

-Sa fait pas un peu cliché ? J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu !

-On sait que ton intelligence est surdéveloppée Natsu, excuse nous !

-Oui je vous pardonne !

PAF

-Oui donc tu disai

-…

-Epargne nous les détails, qui on doit battre ?

PAF

-Grey, tu es inutile !

-COPAIINNNN

-Me touche pas sale glaçon je prefere rester couché parterre !

-FERMEZ LA !

-Désolé Nami, désolé Maya, désolé Erza…

-Bien….donc ?!

-Après la mort de Barbe Blanche, ton principal rival, la route s'ouvre a toi jeune chapeau de paille !

-AaAaaaAAaAaAaAttendez ! Barbe Blanche est mort ?!

-A mais oui ! On en avais un peu entendu parler Ace, Luffy et moi pendant la bataille contre Akainu mais vous,vous n'êtes pas au courant… Il…

-Il est mort tué par Akainu alors qu'il voulait sauver Poingts ardent !

-A bah il fait pas dans la dentelle le robot !

-On m'a appelé ?

-On te parle pas à toi, pervers !

-PAAAAAAF

Une fois que les principaux abruti furent assomés profondément, les gens plus sérieux purent continuer…

-Oui donc, explique nous ce qu'il se passe au juste !

-Eh bien…

-Je comprends rien c'est normal…

-…

-Merci de me répondre

-Tu veux tâter de mon poing aussi Innuyasha

-…

-Alors laisse le parler !

-Oui Maya

-Luffy a pour mission de trouver le one piece, il a été décidé de cela bien avant sa naissance. Lorsque gold roger est mort, ses dernières paroles ont provoqué une vague de piraterie sans précédent. Cependant, ce trésor ne peut être trouvé que par le seul héritier de Roger et son équipage. Votre réunion n'est pas un hasard, votre force s'est retrouvée décuplé depuis votre rencontre. C'est justement cette alliance qui vous permettra de mettre la main sur le one piece. Pour rentrer chez vous il faut le trouver avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'y arrive

-Et si Luffy ne le trouvait pas à temps ?

-Vous ne pourrez jamais rentrer.

- Pourquoi on ne nous a pas demandé notre avis dans ce genre de cas, fit Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Moi je me demande surtout pourquoi maintenant et pas plus tard, fit remarquer Erza en croisant les bras.

-Parce que depuis que Barbe noir, Trafalgar Law, Hawkins et toutes ses hautes primes sont passés dans le nouveau monde, la découverte du one piece n'a jamais été aussi proche.

-Pour résumer, commença zorro, on doit aller dans le nouveau monde en ne perdant personne en route, le traverser et trouver le one piece avant les autres. C'est ça ?

-Parfaitement

-C'est le même but qu'avant en faite.

-Oui sauf que c'est pour faire de luffy le dixième roi de la piraterie.

-C'est bien ce que je dis c'est pareil.

-La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on sait comment rentrer.

-Luffy tu as compris alors ? »

La question de Namy resta sans réponse. Seul des ronflements lui répondirent. Maya rougit en e regardant endormi.

« Qu'il est mignon quand il dort

-Il n'écoute jamais les choses jusqu'au bout. Je me disais bien aussi qu'il ne tiendrait pas une conversation aussi longue.

-Je me demande quand il s'est endormit...

-On le réveille ou pas ? »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la demi-démone qui était dans une trop grande phase d'admiration pour répondre quoi que ce soit… Il fut décidé de ne pas tenter le diable… ou plutôt le démon-chien dans ce cas. N'ayant plus rien à dire, Kuma disparu sans laisser de trace. « Ce doit être amusant pour lui de troubler les situations encore plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

Fit Innuyasha n'en pouvant plus de toutes ces aventures. Tomoro ayant visiblement écouté toute la conversation, sautait de joie sachant continuer le voyage avec ses amis (enfin surtout avec Zorro). On put alors remarquer trois groupes, ceux qui sont heureux de rester, ceux qui sont triste de rester et ceux qui sont écrasés sur le sol (en nette majorité numérique).

« Vu que personne ne dort à part le capitaine, je propose qu'on lève l'ancre.

-NOOOOOOOON PIIIIIIITIIIIIEEEEE !

-Tien, Moineau et Natsu sont réveillés pour de bon…

-On retourne aux Sabondy et après avoir fait notre revêtement, direction l'île des hommes poissons.

-C'est quand que ce maudit voyage prendra fin

-Courage Robin, on sait ou aller à présent, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire. »

Le demi-elfe était tellement déprimé qu'il fut décidé de l'enfermer dans sa cabine au calme. Ainsi il arrêtera de saoul… de se faire du mourons. Tout le monde repris son poste. Chopper eut le droit de faire la distribution de pommades anti-bleu. Bref tout redevint comme avant, la moitié des personnes trainassaient, Moineau et Natsu erraient tel des fantômes bourrés, et le reste dormait. Trois jours après les îles Sabondy étaient en vue.

L'ile Sabaody était comme ils l'avaient vu 2 ans plus tôt, pour nos pirates au chapeau de paille, néanmoins, les pirates semblaient de plus en plus menaçant…

Le bateau accosta au groove 41 et tous partirent en direction de la maison de Rayleigh.

-Ouuuaaaaaaaah ! Un restooooooooooo !

-Luffy-cheri, tu ne te souvient pas ? On est déjà venu ici !

-Ah mais sa ne serai pas Luffy par hasard ?

-RAYLEIIIIIGH !

Le jeune pirate sauta dans les bras de l'ancien second de Gol D Roger.

-Bah dis donc les jeunes, sa rigole plus la, vous avez bien grandis en 2 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Shishishi !

-Yo Rayleigh !

-Waaa Raileigh sa faisait un baille !

-C'est qui ?

-Tu casse un peu l'ambiance des retrouvaille j'ai l'impression, Erza !

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-COPAINS !

-C'est pas à vous que je parlais abruti !

-Erza, tu as devant toi l'ancien second du seigneur des pirates.

-Mes hommages cher monsieur.

-AHAHAHA tu t'es trouvé de nouveaux rigolos mon cher Luffy !

-HIHIHIHIHI ouii, l'equipage c'est agrandi en un rien de temps !

-Je confirme…notre nombre d'ennemis lui aussi …

-Tiens, Maya, je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre de quoi que se soit depuis lontemps !

-Ah oui mais c'est different la, Rayleigh… Je te parle d'un monstre, sorti direct de son trou… A vrai dire, elle ressemble plutôt à un cafard ( au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait son regard devenait de plus en plus sadique) que l'on doit écraser, démenbreer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en poussière et decrepisse jusquà la mort qui…

-Mayaaa j'ai faim !

-OH mais oui mon Luffy d'amour attend je vais m'arranger avec Sanji pour qu'on te fasse un festin, un vrai, et Kyo aussi doit avoir faim ! Ooooh mais quelle mauvaise mère je suis !

-Maman ?

-Oui mon cheri j'aririiiiiiive !

Et elle part en tournant dans tous les sens.

-Oh Mon Dieu !

-Pourquoi je doit rester ici avec vous pourquoi pourquoi mais je me demande pourquoooooioioioioioioioioi oi !

PAF

-Tu nous saoul marmone en silence s'il te plait !

-Bien Nami … pfffffff shishhyhhhshhhhhhhhhhhhherhh hhrehrhehzhherehrhzhherhrehr hehvhbhvhchhhh ( marmone)

Une grosse veine apparait sur le front de Nami mais elle se reprend :

-Dis Rayleigh, tu pourrai nous faire le revetement ?

-Avec plaisir ! Il me faudra au moins 3 jours… L'ile est plutôt agitée en ce moment je vous conseille de prendre cette carte de vie !

Après mantes explications, les cartes furent distribuée et chacun parti de son côté :

-Luffy, Ace, Maya d'un côté

-Franky, Kyo (oui Franky est la nounou de Kyo, il s'est désigné comme volontaires DE PLUS) et Brook ( sa craint comme tonton, quelle belle éducation)

-Inuyasha, Kagome, et Chopper

-Erza, Grey, Natsu, Happy et Nami

-Robine, Lucy et Sakura

-Robin, Tara, Moineau et Usopp

-Sanji, Sakura, Tomoro et Zorro

Les ennuis ( si ils n'étaient pas déjà là) commenceraient s'ils trahissaient une mission : se faire discret pendant 3 jours !

…Et il ne fallut qu'à peine une heure pour rater leurs coup. Chaque groupe de son côté avait fini par mettre tout sans dessus dessous. Tout à commencer (car il faut bien un bouc émissaire) par, attention, … NATSU ! Alors que Namy et Erza regardaient les différents magasins de vêtements, il en avait profité pour s'éclipser avec Happy et Grey. Les deux hommes ont alors commencé à se battre. On peut donc déduire le genre de combat : un mec à moitié à poil avec un gars hyper bruyant qui fait sortir de son corps des flammes. Bref, c'était pas discret ! De leurs côté Namy et Erza les cherchaient désespérément demandant gentiment à chaque passant s'il avait vue passer un garçon aux cheveux rose et un exhibitionniste. Pour tout dire Erza frappait plus qu'elle ne demandait. Bref, c'était pas discret !

Ensuite les problèmes se sont étendu jusqu'au groupe de Tara. Robin étant dans un tel état émotionnel que tous les sorts qu'il avait lancé à son familier pour qu'il reste endormi se brisèrent. Le groupe se retrouva alors dans une place bondé de monde avec une hydre hystérique. Même si les gens sont habitués aux monstres marins, ils n'apprécient pas trop d'en voir un apparaitre comme ça en plein milieu d'une île. Bref, c'était pas discret.

En même temps, dans le Sabondy Park, Innuyasha pétait un câble. Non seulement Kagome le faisait aller dans tous les manèges à sensations avec l'approbation de Chopper mais en plus il se faisait poursuivre par les enfants à cause de ses oreilles de chien.

Au bout d'à peu près une demi-heure il finit par balancer des poubelles vers ses « agresseurs » ce qui attira la police. Bref, c'était pas discret.

Dans un restaurant, le stock pour l'année était en train de s'épuiser. Cela à cause de trois ventres sur patte. Oui, Ace, Maya et Luffy étaient en train de manger en famille au grand désespoir des serveurs. Jamais de leurs vies ils n'auront fait autant d'aller et retour en cuisine. Encore une fois, c'était pas discret.

Du côté de Sanji, c'était la grosse crise de nerf. Car oui, encore une fois, zoro c'était perdu emportant avec lui la petite Tomoro. En gros ils étaient mal. Le cuisinier s'était tant réjoui de la présence de Robine qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de tenir en laisse l'escrimeur. Il devait donc fouiller l'île à la recherche de l'homme. Eux aux moins ça restait à peu près discret.

Enfin un groupe attirait tous les regards, et ils ne faisaient rien pour cela. Un cyborg, accompagné d'un squelette ambulant et d'un chien géant. Le petit Kyo très mécontent d'être loin de ses parents, avaient changé de forme. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, c'était pas discret !

Alors qu'un groupe pouvait encore se permettre de ne pas se faire remarquer, Zoro rencontra une nouvelle fois un dragon celeste…

-Je crois que je me suis perdu !

_-Mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenue dans le célèbre jeu « quiveutgagnerdesberries » pour commencer, présentons nos participants ! Pour le moment, tout droit venue de on ne sais ou ! Le mystérieux gars aux cheveux veeeeeert ! Posez lui des question pour commencer ! »_

-C'est quoi se bordel ?

-Je crois qu'on est dans une émission télévisée non ?

-Tomoro ? Ou est-tu ?!

-Sur ton dos.

-Descend de la !

-Mais je suis bien cachée moi ici !

-Att….

_-BIEN ! Commençons ! Une question de _Zorojetekiffegrave_ !_

-C'est quoi se nom pourri ?!

_-C'est un pseudo voyons…_

-Un clodo ? Le pauvre …

_-Herm herm oui donc ! Voyons la question de _Zorojetekiffegrave _!_

-Je continue à dire que ce nom est ridicule !

_-Passons ! Qu1 : Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

-QQQQUUE QUUUUUUOOOOIIIIIIII ?!

_-Qui parle ?_

-Tomoro arrete de gigoter !

-JJJEEE NE VAIS PPPPAS LAISSSER PASSSSER SAAAAAAAA !

C'est ainsi que le présentateur se retrouva pendu par les pieds au plafond par une naine devenue grande aux cheveux bleu, normal en soit !

-C'est inadmissible !

-Qui est ce vieux crouton assis sur ce qui ressemble à un humain ? Tomoro, redevenue petite se precipita sur Zoro pour lui mette la main sur la bouche .

-Chuuuut ! C'est un dragon celeste !

-C'est toi petite fille qui a interompu mon jeu télévisé préféré ?!

-Mmmmoi ? Nnnnon ppppourquoi ?

-SI C'EST ELLE ! AIDEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le dragon céleste sorti une arme d'où on ne sait où et avant que les 2 personnes de l'équipage se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà tiré. Zoro eu juste le temps d'éloigner Tomoro pour qu'elle ne se la prenne pas de plein fouet. La balle se logea dans son bras avec un cri de douleur. Aaaaah mais me direz-vous, sa aurait pu s'arrêter la, le dragon céleste serai reparti, Zoro serait parti a la recherche de Chopper qu'il savait au parc d'attraction et Tomoro serait soignée…mais non ! Il fallait qu'un pois chiche à l'intelligence d'une algue s'en mêle, comme dirai notre cuistot.

-On ne touche pas à mes nakamas !

Le sabreur s'élança et trancha le dragon céleste. Pas à mort bien sûr, Zoro n'est pas comme ça tout de même mais assez pour le faire dérouiller…

-APPELEZ UN AMIRALE ! ARRETEZ MOI CETTE INDIVIDU JE NE PEU PLUS SUPORTER SA VUE !

-ZORO ! VITE PARTONS !

C'est ainsi que le seul groupe discret devins celui qui l'étais le moins, la seconde place de la non discrétion va être alors attribué à notre groupe de goinfre qui rencontra lui aussi quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas et qui rappela à Maya ces années passées au côté de son maitre, soit dit en passant pas un souvenir très agréable…

Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire à la vue de cette personne. Au détour d'une ruelle, à travers la foule, elle le vit : son maitre. Ce fut comme une grande claque qui vous réveil du rêve dans lequel vous vivez pour retourner dans la cruelle réalité. Sans réfléchir, poussé par l'instinct, elle s'élança bousculant (c'est-à-dire envoyer valser à l'autre bout de l'île) tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Ce n'était pas normal. Il devait être mort. Elle l'avait vue disparaitre de ses yeux. Alors qu'elle pensait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, que sa vie allait enfin prendre une tournure agréable, le sort c'était une nouvelle fois acharné. Il lui avait pris son maître, son ancrage dans ce monde cruel. Lui qui l'avait tiré de l'univers de la tristesse et de la mort. Cet homme mystérieux qui a disparu aussi curieusement qu'il était apparu. Dans cette ruelle bondée, Maya hurla son nom encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop submergé par la population pour faire un pas de plus. C'est à cet instant qui la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui fit un sourire amical, le même que dans ses souvenirs. Ensuite il se retourna laissant battre sa cape derrière lui en s'enfonça dans la foule.

« GILDARTS ! »

Ace et Luffy se mirent alors à traverser la foule pour la rejoindre à leur tour… Et de la même manière (en dessous plusieurs touristes se demandèrent si les habitants de l'île volaient souvent comme des oies en périodes migratoire)

« Maya qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les larmes aux yeux elle pressa Luffy contre elle se réfugiant dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots elle dit

« C'était lui, j'en suis sur, c'était mon maître Luffy. »

Le capitaine consulta son frère du regard. Ils hochèrent la tête entendu (qui sait ce qu'ils ont compris…) et Luffy prit Maya dans ses bras. Il lui murmura doucement « accroche-toi » avant de bondir pour traverser la foule.

Pendant ce temps-là, grey et natsu fuyaient les hommes de la marine. Cela en se disputant sur qui en était la cause

« C'est ta faute saleté de salamandre

-C'est qui qui a fait peur à une grand-mère, exhibitionniste

-T'as la mémoire courte, c'est toi qui lui a demandé notre chemin, débile

-Mais c'est quand elle ta vue, toi, qu'elle s'est évanouis, andouille

-Rhaaa j'en ai marre de courir.

-ferme la et sprint.

-Je suis sûr que je cours plus vite que toi

-N'importe quoi »

Ils accélérèrent alors sans se rendre compte que les marines ne les suivaient plus. En effet au bout de 10 minutes en courant à la vitesse d'un sprinteur olympique aux 100 mètres ils avaient vite fait de s'essouffler. Alors que les deux abrutis couraient, une personne les attrapa en cours de route (imaginez la force du gars). Ils gigotèrent les jambes dans le vide encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de sol sous leurs pieds. Surpris ils se tournèrent vers la dites personne (ou surhomme ici).

« Gildarts mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-C'est justement la question que j'allais vous poser. Vous n'avait rien faire dans ce monde-ci

-On se bat ensemble.

-C'est pas le moment Natsu je dois me cacher avant qu'elle ne me…

-GILDARTS !

-MAYA !

-LA FOLLE

-NATSUUUUUU

-TA GUEULE GREY !

-LA FERME NATSU !

-VOS GUEULE A TOUT LES DEUX !

-Luffy je l'ai trouvé

-Ok je te pose Maya

-MAITRE

-GILDARTS ? MAITRE ?

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! cherche pas … »

Son maitre étant au centre de ses préoccupation, Maya n'enfonça pas Natsu dans le sol….. du moins pas pour l'instant (simple question de temps….). Elle se précipita sur son maître. Tous le monde s'attendait à d'émouvante retrouvaille, avec des larmes,un gros calin entre l'élève et le maître disparu, le tout accompagné d'une musique émouvante et un couché de soleil en fond (bon quand même pas mais vous aurez compris) Malheureusement ce fut …. Plus brutal… Maya envoya un puissant direct du droit dans la tête de son maitre qui partit voler 100 mètres plus loin.

« Ca c'est pour m'avoir inquiété durant toutes ces années. »

Fit elle avec ça tête des mauvais jours. Puis elle se repris en souriant :

« Ca faitquand même drôlement plaisir de vous revoir maitre.

-E-el-elle à b-balancer G-Gild-darts au t-tapis ! c-c'e-est u-un m-mom-onstre !

-Je suis encore énervée natsu !

-Je comprend rien à ce que se passe ! Pourquoi tu as tabassé pépé-cape Maya ?

-Il a disparu en se faisant passer pour mort. Normal que je sois en colère, il m'a menti

-Ca se tient

-Qu'il est crédule, Il font la paire ces deux là !

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAF !

-Et oui Grey, elle l'avait dit pourtant. Il ne faut jamais parler de Luffy

-Pas un mot de plus sinon tu vas finir comme ton copain! »

Natsu recula instinctivement. Légèrement sonné (bon peut-être beaucoup) Gildarts se rapprocha du groupe en se frottant la joue.

« Elle a raison je l'avais mérité. Tu as un magnifique coup de poing Maya je suis fière de toi.

-Merci mais j'aurais peut-être le droit à des explications, non ?

-Oui tu as raison. Je te dois bien ça. Tout à commencer quand…..

-NAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Erza arriva comme un boulet de canon sur Natsu. Le chasseur se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le sol (cratère en prime) avant mêm d'avoir compris qui le frappait. Nami la suivait de près l'air blême

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé encore ?

-Hihihi Maya a retrouvé son maître !

-Et pourquoi le bâtiment là-bas et complétement détruit ? »

Gildarts et Maya se grattèrent la tête génés

« Je l'ai frappé un peu fort je crois…..

-Oui et pour encaisser le coups, j'ai utilisé ma magie . Elle un peu….. incontrôlable…

-Oui mais là vous venez de démolir la maison des Dragons Celestes ! VOUS EEEETEEEEES MALLLLAAAAAAAAADDDEEEEEEEESS SSSS ? !

-… oups ? »

Du côté de notre nounou professionnelle et du tonton pervers, sa ne donnait pas quelque chose de génial non plus… En effet, des vendeurs d'esclaves avaient déjà commencé à s'en prendre au petit Kyo ce qui n'avait pas trop plus au robot pervers. Seulement, un petit incident venait de leur permetre de pouvoir peut-être s'échapper… Car, juste avant l'arrivée des voleurs, Brook fut pris d'une petite faim… c'est alors qu'il décida d'aller acheter des barbapapa pour toute la petite famille (malgré le fait que Kyo est fait une crise car il voulait de la viande…) Mais sur le chemin du retour, le squelette trébucha sur une racine et vint s'assomer sur la poussette, oui, les squelettes peuvent s'assommer, et sur des poussettes en plus , c'est tout a fait normal ! Alors que Franky avait commencé une thé partie avec le petit chien, pas du tout content, Franky et Kyo furent atrapés et ligotés (Kyo fait la sieste la donc il ne peut pas se défendre voyez vous) , le robot étant soudain devenu pascifiste gentleman a cause de son alérgie au thé et Brook étant encore sur le sol .

-Bon les gars,sa va nous faire un joli pactole tout sa !

-OOOYE j'ai fait une SUUUUUUUUPER erreur de laisser le squelette allait chercher du thé My Lord, veuillez m'en excuser !

-Zzzzzzzz

-Va falloir s'y mettre a 15 pour les porter !

-Sir, je vous prierez de ne pas faire de remarque mal placée sur ma stature please !

-Il avait pourtant l'air dangereux, tu as vu se qu'il on fait à se pauvre homme ? Il lui ont même arraché la peau Brrrrr

-YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO VOUS Y AVEZ CRU HEIN ? UN SQUELETTE QUI BOUUUGE YOHOHOHOOHOH JE N'EN CROIS PAS MES YEUX ! AAAAA MAIS JE SUIS MORT YOHOHOHOHOHOH

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le squelette courrait autour des vendeurs d'esclave en riant alors qu'eux étaient a la limite du malaise… Néanmoins, leurs cris firent quelque chose qu'il regretâmes toute leur vie !

Du côté de Maya, Nami se tapait la tête sur ce qui restait de maison, attendant le retour des propriétaires puisque personne n'avait aparament envie de bouger d'ici… Maya ayant entamé un duel endiablé avec Guildarts qui arrivait à parer ses attaques mais n'avait jamais le temps que contre ataquer. Luffy et Erza ne bougeait plus, fixés sur le mode étoile dans les yeux en regardant le combat. Ace se faisait griller un écureuil passé par la. Natsu qui après avoir constaté ses nombreuses fractures avait pu se relever néanmoins, mangeait le feu qui faisait cuire l'écureuil. Une baston commença . Grey restait couché sur le sol en attendant que tous le monde aie fini. Depuis qu'il s'était fait à moitié tué par Erza après s'etre déssapé, il n'osé plus se relever de peur de se reprendre des coups…

Donc tout allait selon la routine habituelle jusqu'à ce que la chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire arriva, ponctuée par un cri…

-m…m….mmm…MMMMAAAAAAAAMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNN !

-C…c…c'est…KYO !

-MMMAYA ! Ne démoli pas tout ! qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive dites moi ?

Tous tremblaient de peur face au regard démoniaque que Maya arborait (sauf Ace qui mangeait son écureuil et Luffy qui était lui aussi très énérvé)…

La demi demonne suivie de Luffy partirent à fond la caisse suivis par les autres qui arrivaient plus ou moins à suivre…

Arrivés sur le lieu du crime, alértés par des cris de soufrances infinies, tout le monde fut abasourdi quand il virent Luffy assit au dessus d'un tas de chose qui semblaient etre des cadavres … et Maya qui portait un enfant et qui faisant maintenant très peur à cause de la tête qu'elle faisait…C'est-à-dire une tête de folle hystérique qui serrait dans ses bras très fort le pauvre demi-démon chien…

-Qui est cet animal ?

PAF

-Ce n'est pas un animal maitre …espece d'abruti ... C'est mon fils !

-TTTu as un fiiiiiiiiils ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas vieux, c'est dur à digérer au début mais sa passe tout seul !

-Sa passe tout seul sa passe tout seul…vite fait oui ! Je te signale que tu bavait à moitié la flamette !

-Quoi ? Tu me cherche des noises miniflamme ?

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Qu'avait vous encore faiiiit ?!

-Ba quoi Nami, on est SUUUUUUPER ! (Franky était redevenu normal après s'être fait frappé à grande puissance par Maya)

-YOOHOHOHOH jeune navigatrice, pour vous consoler, pouvez vous me montrer vos souvetement ?

PAAAF

-De un ! Sa ne me réconfortera en rien sa serait plutôt juste pour toi vieux pervers ! De deux ! Pas question va mouriir en enfer ! EEEET DE TROIS ! VOUS VENEZ D'ENVOYER PROMENER UN DES MESSAGERS DES DRAGONS CELESTE !$

-Ah non Nami c'est pas nous, celui la, c'est Brook qui lui a filé un infractus, il était déjà sur le sol quand on est arrivé !

Et REPAF pour Brook…

Tous le monde arreta tout net de se taper dessus lorsqu'une explosion retentie au loin suivie d'un OSWARI très reconnaissable… Qu'avaient bien pû faire Kagome et Inuyasha pour en arriver la -_-' ?

Tous se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils eux alors (pour la onnesaitcombientièmefois) la surprise de leur vie. 4 Grandes questions se posèrent à la suite de la scène que l'on pouvait admirer: petit 1 pourquoi il y avait-il une hydre au milieu de la place ? petit 2 : Qu'est-ce que foutent Innuyasha et Robin par terre ? petit 3 : Depuis quand y a-t 'il une colonie de lézard sur Sabondy ? Petit 4 : Pourquoi il y a-t-il un travelo faisant la danse du ventre sur un tonneau? Et oui contre toute attente il y avait une réponse à cette question. Kagome voyant le groupe arriver, se précipita vers eux l'air plus agacé que d'habitude.

« Le gars, on est dans une galère monumental. »

Maya et Namy n'osèrent pas lui dire tout de suite que c'était aussi leurs cas. Elles la prièrent donc de poursuivre.

« Innuyasha était énervé à cause du parc du coup on a voulu rejoindre Tara, Ussop et Robin. Le problème c'est que le …, elle se tourna vers Moineau arrivant vers eux encore transformée en Bête, comment vous appelez ça déjà ?

-Familier, c'est le familier de Robin, Vourv

-Oui c'est ça, est donc comme le familier a perdu la tête (ahhh ! c'est pour ça qu'il y a une hydre au milieu d'une île !) Innuyasha a tenté de …. Enfin comme d'habitude quoi. Heureusement que Tara m'a expliqué la situation sinon se serai finit de Vroum…

-C'est Vourv !

-Si tu le dis

-C'est pour ça que tu as assommé Innuyasha ! (question2a élucidée)

-Et pour le chouineur, demanda Erza »

Moineau se retransforma en humaine pour répondre.

-On a pensé que, vu qu'un sorcelier et son familier sont étroitement liés, ça le calmerai aussitôt (ah ! question 2, fait)

-Ca a vachement bien marché votre truc. Quelle idée de …

PAAAAAAAF

-Laisse parler les adultes Natsu… Continue…

-Oui ça n'a pas marché

-Sans déc !

PAAAAAF

-Ace, commence pas non plus

-Bon vous la laisser parler oui ou non ?

-Je disais qu'après avoir assommé Robin on a cherché un moyen d'arranger les choses. Le problème c'est que Tara a « essayer », car c'est le mot, d'utiliser sa magie pour transformer Vouvr…

-Vroum ?

-Non, Luffy-chéri, Vouvr

-Ah Vrouvrouvrovu

-Passons à la suite vous voulez bien

-…D'utiliser sa magie pour transformer le familier en une créature plus petite. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas touché Vr… Le familier, mais par contre elle a transformé tous ceux qui se trouvait (malheureusement) sur la place... (voilà qui répond à la question 3)

-ohlala

-Oui c'est le mot. »

Kagome repris alors la parole.

« C'est pas finit, après la gaffe de Tara, Chopper est parti chercher de l'aide dans les rues. Un travesti lui a gentiment proposer son aide mais je crois qu'il n'a pas compris ce qu'on disait par « détendre une bête en furie »

-C'est pour ça qu'il fait la danse du ventre ? Pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui…

-Alors qui a une brillante idée ? »

Tous se gratèrent la tête perplexe. Puis ils se rendèrent compte qu'il manquait des élément perturbateur… Luffy, Brook, Franky et Natsu par exemple… Vous aurez surement deviné ou ils étaient : sur l'hydre. L'animal offrait un rodéo collectif qui amusèrent beaucoup les garçons, et nettement moins Namy

« MAIS QU EST-CE QU ILS FOUTENT MA PAROLES ! ILS SONT DEBILES OU ILS LE FONT EXPRES.

-Je dirais les deux, fit Gildarts en souriant.

-Veux, m'man veux

-Non Kyo tu es trop petit. Quand tu seras comme papa peut-être »

Nul n'osa dire que l'exemple pour le petit laissait à désirer. L'hydre quant à elle, ne pouvait plus supporter les énergumène et elle finit par tomber de fatigue. Tara en profita pour la rétrécir. Tout semblait être rentrée dans l'ordre lorsque…

Les ennuis qu'il avaient causés finirent pas payer…L'île se mit a trembler ils s'attendèrent a l'armée de la Marine, tous les amiraux, Sengoku et tous sa tous sa et disons que ils ne furent pas trop loin de la réalitée mais Maya et Guildarts eurent le reflexe qui leur sauva surement la vie, aller se cacher ! Sa parait facil en sois mais quand on est avec des énérgumènes qui ne savent que se battre c'est problematique…. Usopp les aida aussi a ratraper tous le monde. Ils retrouvèrent Chopper et les autre ettrouvèrent une rue déserte.

-Entrons pas là !

-Mais Maitre ! On ne peux pas entrer chez les gens comme sa !

-Mais non mais non c'est chez moi !

Tous entrèrent et s'installèrent a leur aise jusqu'à ce qu'un profond malaise s'installe. Maya et Guildarts ne s'était pas expliqués, Natsu et Grey avaient peur de Erza qui elle avait peur que leur maitre ne leur en veuille d'être partis comme sa, Luffy en voulait au maitre de Maya de l'avoir abandoné… Bref c'était pas la joie…

-Ee…et donc c'est …ton fils ?

-Mmm .

-Donc tu est mère.

-Mmm.

-Et c'est qui le père ?

-Luffy.

-AaaAaA BON ?!

-ça te pose un problème ?

-Euh non ça m'étonne c'est tout, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que la petite Maya puisse avoir un petit copain ou encore être mère…

-Et bien sache que j'ai changé depuis que tu m'ai abandoné ! J'ai été vendue aux enchères, et été obligée de tuer des pirates pour ne pas que le maitre de maison ne me torture tu es satisfait ?

Tous regardait du côté de la dispute. Les membre du chapeau de paille redoutait que Maya ne soit trop en colère et les membre de Fairy Tail, eux avait peur de Maya qui osait répondre à Guildarts comme ça… Autant dire que cette fille fichait la trouille !

-Je…suis désolé.

-A ba tiens.

Natsu failli avoir un infarctus quand il entendit la manière de répondre de Maya.

-Qu'est ce que t'a Natsu t'es tout pâle ! Ne meurt paaaa !

-Que je meurt de trouille face a cette fille ou exterminé par cette même fille revient au même !

-Je ne suis pas parti en ne te laissant rien…

-AH NON ! Tu m'a laissé ces épées qui m'ont permis de trancher tant de personne, GENIAL !

POUF

-NnnnNATSUUUUUUUUUUUU !VITE UN MEDECIN VITE VITE... a maiiiis c'est moi le médecin !

-Natsu

-NATSU

-Natsu sa va ?

Tous avaient arrêtés de se battre en voyant la salamandre tomber dans les pommes. Grey et Happy, qui n'était pas loin de finir dans le même état, furent extrémements heureux que le semi bataille soie terminée…

-hrrrmmm

-Oh ! Il revient à lui !

-Hou… Le bateau…l'ile du vieu qui joue a cacheuh-cacheuh…..la prison de Marinford…La grande guerre….l'ile des femme….la bataille avec les corsaires…la révélatiion de Mr Ours…Les Sabaondy…..et maintenant Guildarts….qui se fait enguirlander par Maya…la fille dont j'ai le plus peur au monde avec le gars dont j'ai le plus peur au monde qui se dispute…je crois que mon cœur va lâcher…..

-HHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHHAHHAAHHAA !

Maya et Guildarts était en train de se rouler sur le sol morts de rire…

-Ma souffrance vous fait tant rire que sa ?! MONSTRES !

PAF

-Défffolé….

-Je te pardonne Natsu.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que vous vous teniez prets, car je crois que nous sommes encerclés là !

-Rrrrobine ? Tu es sûre ?

-A 100% Moineau, j'ai placé de nombreux yeux autour de la maison…nous sommes cernés !


End file.
